Someone like her
by DarkenedMoonAngel
Summary: Renji's found someone who he's not quite sure about, but he does know he has strong feelings for her. As Renji is forced into babysitting he falls in love and helps a little girl realize her worth.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach but i have made up several of the newer characters. So I hope that you enjoy

* * *

Renji stared at the group of children running around the playground. Screams and yells, shouts and battle cries echoed through his head. It reminded him of a new recruit training ground. Sakura the eldest Kurosaki was chasing around her younger brother with a stick, while Sora Ishida was wailing because had he slid of the teeter totter and onto the mulch.

Renji put his hands against his ears, their screams were too much. Not even a year's worth of the Head Capitan's salary was worth this. He was about to give up, pop out of his gigai, and shunpo back to Urahara's shop when Rukia's face bubbled to the surface of his mind. If he left her children alone in park without supervision, she would certainly kill him. Renji sighed and thought back to how he had been conned into babysitting the little hellions all at once.

Uryu and Orihime were a social couple, almost every weekend they were hosting some kind of party or festivity, and this weekend wasn't any different. Only this weekend Ichigo had to lend as much of a hand as Uryu did. This weekend Ishida was hosting a party for the hospital where he and Ichigo worked, so both of their presences were needed during the preparation, set up, and actual party.

Rukia, refusing to be left out of any festivity where she could decorate something, had dumped all three of her children on her unsuspecting, freeloading, and lazing guest. "I'm supposed to be on vacation," Renji had objected.

"Renji you aren't on vacation, I told brother that this Gala was coming up and I needed some help around the house, so he sent you on the pretense of giving you a vacation," Rukia said while trying to find a bakery online that would make a large four foot tall Chappy cake.

"Figures, I wondered why he was so lenient with the idea of not having a Vice Capitan for a week and a half," Renji muttered.

"It's not like you do anything anyways Renji," Rukia said as she clicked and pecked the computer keys.

"I do plenty."

"Such as?" she asked, poking her head around the computer monitor to look at him.

"I make sure the recruits are trained, I attend meetings, I keep the barracks in order, the men in line, and I do paperwork…." He trailed off a little at the end.

"Renji if you did all that then I'm sure you would actually be a little more valuable to brother."

* * *

"Uncle Renji push me!" yelled Sakura. She was sitting on the swing her dark brown hair was pulled up in a long pink ribbon that matched her dress.

"No Uncle Renji's going to go with me down the slide!" yelled Ichiru.

"No he's going to push me first!" yelled Sakura.

"Hey, hey stop fighting, I'll take care of you both." Renji said.

"Come now Shinigami put away your foolish toys, you and I must do battle!" a voice yelled. Renji, Sakura, and Ichiru looked up and saw a tall, lanky, blond boy standing at the top of the slide staring down at them. "I am a Visord! You are my enemy let us duel!" the boy took a fighting stance readying himself for a battle.

Suddenly he was kicked from behind and face planted right into the slide. A young blond girl stood where in the boy's place, her arms crossed over her chest, a scowl on her face. "Stop trying to be impressive you idiot you're just a mini-Visord. Mom and dad said you won't be able to take on a Shinigami until we get a hold of our powers."

"Himawari! How could you! I'm your older brother you shouldn't be bullying me!" he yelled holding his bloodied nose.

"Shut up Ritsu you're such a moron!" she said. The girl jumped down from the top of the slide and landed as graceful as a cat on the ground. She glanced once at Renji and then ran to the swings where Sakura was sitting.

"Himawari you're such a bully," cried the boy running after her having forgotten his duel with Renji for the moment.

Renji shook his head and went back to Ichiru, who had wrapped his arms around his neck and was dangling down his back. "Come on Uncle Renji shunpo!" he yelled.

"Not now kid I have to rest!" he peeled Ichiru from his shoulders and set him down. "Go bother Sakura for a while and then we can play. I need a break." Ichiru nodded and ran towards the swings. Renji collapsed on the ground, he had just begun to realize how exhausting babysitting really was. He closed his eyes and laid down hoping to get a moments rest.

He was about to fall asleep when a sudden screeching came from the swings. "Eww go away! You have cooties!" screamed Sakura as she ran past Renji.

"Sakura!" Ritsu ran after her trying to persuade her that he did not have cooties.

The blonde girl, Himawari, ran after the other two laughing. "He does Sakura they come out of his nose and ears when he sleeps I've seen them!"

Ichiru ran after the group laughing hysterically. "You're gonna get cooties Sakura! There's gonna be little Sakura bugs!"

Renji watched the four run off into the distance, he rolled his eyes and then turned to look at the sandbox, which he was laying next to. Yoshiko, Chad's son and Yuki sat together, having stopped their actions to watch the commotion. Yuki was staring at the place where her sister had run away to, the shovel in her hand paused mid air, while Yoshiko held the small plastic bucket that Yuki had been filling.

"What are you two doing?" Renji asked. Instead of speaking Yuki took her shovel, filled it with sand, and then deposited the sand into the bucket. She looked at Renji, her actions had done the speaking for her. He looked at the two children, it was obvious that they were building something, but what he couldn't tell. "What are you making?"

"Repentance Tower," said Yuki.

Renji raised a questioning eyebrow, "Where did you get the idea to build that?"

"Dad's stories," Yuki said. Yoshiko took the now full bucket, turned it over and placed it upside down on the sand. He held it there for several moments and then pulled the bucket upwards creating a sand tower.

"Story?" he asked.

"Dad always tell stories about how he save momma from the Sokyoku, and about how they fell in love," Yuki said. Yoshiko was once again holding the plastic bucket in front of Yuki as she began to shovel sand.

"Ehh those stories are totally bogus, I saved your momma from the Sokyoku, and from Aizen, and from Byakuya," Renji said.

"Dad said that you just got your butt handed to you and wasted time being a distraction."

Renji's face fell, "Well your father doesn't always tell things the way that they should be told. He likes to exaggerate."

"What does…exaggerate mean?" asked Yoshiko.

Renji opened his mouth to explain but Yuki cut him off, "You know, when something is way too much."

"Like when Ichigo makes himself seem more important than he is," Renji muttered. Both children looked up at him with blank stares. "Never mind," he said. They looked at each other, Yoshiko shrugged and they both continued their task.

Renji leaned his back against the sandbox so that he wasn't facing the kids anymore. It was quite now that the older ones were occupied somewhere else, and no one seemed to have wandered into the park while Uryu and Orihime's party was going on. Renji yawned, stretched his legs out and closed his eyes, he tried to convince himself that it would only be for a minute, then he would start looking for the four menaces that had taken off.

"Lieutenant Abarai I suggest that you wake up," said a soft voice from above him. Renji's eyes popped open, he looked up and stared right into the sun, cursing he shielded his eyes and let them adjust as he tried to figure out who was in front of him.

"Ne…Nemu?" Renji stuttered. The woman before him wore a red summer dress and a jean half jacket, her long hair was braided and hanging over her left shoulder. He stared up at her, Nemu looked like a human standing in the middle of the park on a warm summer day.

"Yes Lieutenant Abarai?"

"Wha….what….why are you here?" he asked. He had never seen her outside of the Soul Society before, she looked different standing there, almost like…..like.

"I am here on business for Mayuri-sama," she said she raised her hand above her eyes to block out the strong sun.

"Mayuri?...You mean Capitan Kurotsuchi?"

Nemu looked down at him and gave a slight nod. "Yes Lieutenant Abarai."

"What business does he have in the human world?"

Nemu looked away from him and over to the two children. Renji glanced over, Yoshiko and Yuki were now sitting in the middle of a mini-Seireitei. Realizing her implication he instantly got to his feet ready to defend them from the 12th squads Lieutenant.

"You don't have to be alarmed Lieutenant Abarai I have only come to observe them in their natural habitat," she said.

Renji stared at her still not trusting her motives. "Lieutenant Abarai, Mayuri-sama understands that the Human Shinigami children of Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki are off limits to his experiments and advancements. However he still wishes to collect sufficient data on them, as well as their subsequent fellows. Mayuri-sama wants to understand their movements, lifestyle, spiritual pressure, and training."

Renji stared at her almost dumbfounded, after a few seconds he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well I mean as long as you're not interfering with them I don't see why there would be an issue."

"Thank you Lieutenant Abarai," Nemu said. She turned away from him and began pulling things out of a large red bag. Renji didn't recognize any of the things that Nemu was pulling out of her bag, save the large video camera, that looked as if it was from the human world. She set it up on a tripod and pointed it at Yuki and Yoshiko. Renji glanced over to see if the two children had noticed Nemu or not.

Yuki was oblivious, still sitting in the middle of the sand city chewing her bottom lip trying to figure out what part of her private Seireitei she wanted to build next. Yoshiko, however, was staring right at Nemu as she unpacked her belongings. The large boy was watching her every move carefully, every slip of the hand, every flick of her wrist, every turn of her head. He was suspicious of this woman and made no attempt to hide it.

Finally finished Nemu turned around and looked once through the video camera, she focused slightly and then pressed a small red button, the video camera made a loud beeping noise and then was silent. Nemu crouched down next to the tripod camera, notebook in her lap, and stared at the two children intently.

Renji stared at Nemu then glanced back to the kids. Yuki was still completely oblivious to the woman's presence, but Yoshiko was staring right back at Nemu almost as intently as she was watching him. Neither moved a muscle, Renji glanced between the two a couple times then shrugged a shoulder and resumed his laid back position.

He had closed his eyes once more and was about to drift off to sleep when Nemu's voice interrupted him. "Lieutenant Abarai," Renji opened one eye, Nemu still crouched down with her notebook seemed to have not moved. "Tell me, does the male human always do what the young Human Shinigami female commands?"

Renji looked at the two kids, "Well yeah I guess."

"What is the reason for this?"

Renji turned his head, "I'm not sure…"

"How old is the female at this point Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji rubbed the back of his head thinking, "I dunno, I mean I guess four."

"And the male human?"

"Ummm around eight maybe."

"I see, interesting even at such a young age it seems that the male has unconsciously chosen the female as his potential mate," Nemu said she began writing quick notes in her book without looking away from the two children.

"It's not like that!" Renji looked at Yuki and Yoshiko playing in the sandbox, the thought of those two being….. "They're just friends, they've been raised together and have a bond between them like Ishida says it's plectonic….platinuamonic…..plentitatonic….ah hell I don't know the word for it, they're just friends!"

Nemu glanced at him quickly, "I believe the human word you are looking for Lieutenant Abarai is plutonic."

"Yeah that's it! Hey how did you know that?"

"Mayuri-sama had me study the modern human language and all the scientific terms before I was stationed here," she explained as she wrote again in her notebook. Yoshiko had not stopped staring at her and she was making note of it.

"How long did your Capitan station you here Nemu?"

"I have been assigned to watch over the children for the next three weeks," she said.

"Where are you staying?"

She looked up at him blankly, "Staying? You mean where am I residing during my time here?"

"Uh…yeah."

She looked back at Yuki and Yoshiko, "I have not yet found suitable lodging, but I have been trained in the technological networks of the human world, I assume that I will be able to find a suitable housing contract easy enough."

Once again Renji stared at her dumbfounded, "Well that's….uh….good I'm sure that you will find a place that's right."

She glanced over at him once more. Then she said no more to him.

They remained like that almost another hour before Yuki noticed Nemu, she didn't react, she just stared at her and shook her head. She said something to Yoshiko and then continued to build her city. Finally Ichigo and Rukia called the group back and it was time to go.

Renji stayed for a few more minutes after Yuki and Yoshiko had left, "Nemu are you going to be okay here?"

"I will be fine Lieutenant , I have been trained to deal with situations of this type, as well as how to blend in to Human society." She zipped up the bag with her equipment and then stood to face him. "Your concern is not necessary," she said, she gave him a quick fake smile, and then turned and left. "Goodbye Lieutenant I am sure I will see you again."

Renji, however, did not see Nemu for the entire rest of his _vacation_. He didn't know if it was because she had become more acclimated to hidings and observing or if she had just not decided to stay. He wondered, one night, why it was the Mayuri would send Nemu to immerse herself into human life to watch the Shinigami Human children. But before he could think anymore about Nemu's presence he had fallen asleep and forgot the entire incident.

* * *

Weeks later he found himself thinking once more about Nemu. He was sitting in his office, having just finished all his weekly paperwork when he suddenly, and very randomly, thought of her. Looking around and not seeing his own Capitan he decided that he wanted out of the office. In seconds he was standing before the 12th Division barracks.

He entered and was greeted by a very boring looking office. There was only one person in the office, sitting behind a small desk, doing paperwork. She was a young woman who looked to be about four feet tall. Her hair was black, save her blue streaked bangs, and in the corner of her left lip there was a silver hoop.

He cleared his throat trying to gain her attention, she didn't look up or acknowledge his presence. He cleared his throat again, "All requests need to go to the seventh seat and will be processed in due time. If you are here to request an audience with the Capitan or Vice Capitan then there is a thirty week waiting period."

"Um..actually I was wondering if the Vice Capitan had returned from the Human world?"

"For an audience with the Vice Capitan there is a thirty week waiting period," the girl said without looking up from her paperwork.

"I get that, I don't want to see her I just want to know if she's back from the Human world."

"If you want to see the Vice Capitan…"

"I don't want to see her I just want to know if she's back from the human world or not!"

The girl looked up with a glare, but when she realized who he was she stopped, "Vice Caaaaptian Abarai…."

"Just tell me if the Vice Capitan came back from the Human world safe or not?"

"She did sir….she…she came back a few days ago…" the young woman stuttered. "You….would…you like me to go and find her?"

Renji shook his head, "Naw never mind it all now, I'll see her in a few weeks at the Lieutenants meeting."

"Ye…ye…yes sir are you sure?"

Renji nodded then turned back to the girl, he gave her a glare wanting to tell her off, but the fear in her eyes put him off. "Keep up your work," he said then disappeared.

* * *

There was buzzing sound interrupting his dream, his wonderful, amazing, dream of the Women's Shinigami Association, minus Yachiru, on the beach. Renji cracked one of his eyes, he was staring at a large flat screen version of Chappy the Rabbit. Renji blinked twice trying to register what was going on, then it all came rushing back to him. He was at Rukia and Ichigo's house, no wonder Chappy was on, Rukia probably programmed the television to turn on to Chappy at certain time every morning. Renji saluted Ichigo, if his wife ever made him watch Chappy the Rabbit at any time the marriage wouldn't last long.

Renji sat up and stretched his limbs, they were numb and sore from having fallen asleep on the couch, it was the second night he had done it. Not because Ichigo and Rukia had left him without a bed, but because he liked watching late night television from the human world, there was always something interesting on.

Suddenly the buzzing was back, and it was even louder this time. Renji looked down and saw the cell phone sitting on the glass table in front of the couch. He reached and grabbed it, Rukia's name popped up in green letters. He stared at the phone, they had cell phone type instruments in the Seireitei but nothing like these human devices, the damn things were overly complicated. He stared at it for several more seconds and then it stopped buzzing.

"Why'd you wanna wake me up so early" he yawned and then laid back down intending to go back to sleep until late in the morning. He had only been asleep for several minutes when a sudden shrike jolted him.

"UNCLE RENJI!"

He sat up and was up the stairs and at her bedroom door in an instant ready for battle, "What! What's going on!" He looked around the room for trouble but saw nothing but a messy bed and a pile of clothes on the floor. "Yuki? Yuki where are you?"

Suddenly a pair of red shorts came flying out of the closet and landed in the middle of the room with the rest of the pile. "I'm in here! Why didn't you wake me up!" her voice was muffled.

"Why did I have to, it's summer time you don't have school," he yawned again and leaned against the doorframe.

"I have Day Camp! Momma enrolled me! I have to be there in fifteen minutes!" Yuki stumbled out of her closet pulling on a green sandal while holding the other in her mouth. "We….have…..to…go…..now…." she mumbled.

"But we haven't had breakfast. What do you usually have before day camp?"

"Dad usually just gives me cereal before he goes to work," she said struggling to put the other sandal on.

"Cereal, nonsense I Renji Abarai will not allow you to….."

"Uncle Renji we don't have time for this! We have to get to camp!" Yuki pulled a blue dress over her head then grabbed a brush trying to tame the wild hair she had inherited from her mother. She rushed into the bathroom and tried to finish getting ready.

Renji smiled, Yuki reminded him of Rukia, when they were younger and had been growing up in Rukon Rukia had always hated her bangs. She struggled with it day in and day out until she finally gave up all together and became a tomboy.

Renji made his way over to her and set his large hand on her small head. "Don't, it makes you look like your mom."

Yuki looked at him, her violet eyes large as tea cups, she stared back at her reflection in the mirror. At nine she looked almost exactly like her mother, dark hair, big violet eyes, and that one stubborn bang. "Yeah" she sighed.

Renji stared down at her, he heard the tone of her voice. "What's the matter?"

She stared at her reflection for several more moments and then shook her head, she looked up at him. "Nothing," she said with a smile then she continued with her morning regimen.

Renji watched her as she brushed her teeth and washed her face. He knew her smile had been a fake, he knew that something was bothering her, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Rukia and Ichigo had been summoned to the Seireitei two days ago, they had taken Ichiru with them and Sakura had gone with Ryoko Ishida to Hokkaido to visit the elder Quincy.

He was supposed to be watching Yuki for the entire week but it was proving difficult, Yuki wasn't like the rest of her family. Ichiru had inherited his father's stubborn scowl and his mother's rambunctious personality and Sakura had taken on Rukia's abrasive tomboyish attitude, but Yuki was still as quiet and introverted as she had been at 4. She didn't like to express her feelings nor did she like to show them to anyone. If she didn't look exactly like Rukia Renji would have wondered about the true identity of her parents.

"Uncle Renji could you help me?" called Yuki from the bathroom.

Renji turned back to look at her and watched as Yuki struggled to place a cherry blossom hair ornament in her hair. "Did the Capitan give this to you?" he asked as he plucked the ornament from her hands and began to tedious task of placing it.

"Yes Uncle Byakuya sent it back with momma last time they went for a visit," she told him.

"It's very nice," he said struggling with the delicate item.

"Yeah…." She watched as he tried to fix the ornament into her hair. "He gave Sakura a pink kimono." Renji looked down at her, "And he let Ichiru stay with him for a whole month in the Kuchiki Mansion."

"Yuki?"

"Uncle Byakuya doesn't like me very much," she said. It was a statement, a fact, something that was to be undisputed.

Renji looked down at the young girl, though to anyone else it would have looked like she was going to cry, he knew she wasn't. She looked up at Renji and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry Uncle I don't have to wear it," she took it from his fingers and placed it back in the small silver box on the vanity. She looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her short hair and sighed, then smiled and turned around. "I'm ready."

* * *

Renji held the umbrella over Yuki's head as she walked down the street. He had offered to change into his Shinigami form and Shunpo to her Day Camp but she had refused, so they had walked, in the rain. He kept glancing down at her every few seconds, he couldn't understand what she had meant when she had spoken about the Capitan not liking her. Never in all his years with the Kuchiki Clean Leader had he ever seen anything that indicated that Byakuya didn't like any of Rukia's children. He had always shown them nothing but kindness and affection, well as much as he showed affection.

Yuki hadn't said a word since her confession, only a two syllable answer here and there. Renji looked down at her again trying to figure out any reason why the Capitan wouldn't like her, to him there wasn't one. She was more reserved than her siblings, something that the Capitan approved of, she was courteous and kind, she was smart and sometimes she could be funny, as funny as a nine year old could be. He couldn't see any reason for Capitan Kuchiki not to like his niece.

"Uncle Renji?" asked Yuki. Renji stopped and looked around, Yuki wasn't next to him anymore. "Uncle Renji!" her voice yelled from behind him. He turned around and saw her standing at the gates of a building. "It's here Uncle Renji."

Renji backtracked to where she was standing, a look of utter embarrassment on his face. Yuki turned around and looked at her Uncle. "You have to come back and get me at 3:00 pm. Right on the dot or else!" She stared at him with her demanding amethyst eyes in the same way her mother used to stare at him when they were children.

He smiled internally and then just to bother her he turned his head away and nonchalantly said "Yeah, yeah I'll be here."

"Don't forget Renji, if you do I'll tell momma" then she turned around and walked across the courtyard to the stone building.

Renji made sure that she had entered the building safely and then began walking, even though he understood Ichigo and Rukia's need to have Yuki go to Day Camp he didn't like it. It made his days boring, he was supposed to be watching the kid but half of the time there was no kid to be watching. He shoved his hand into his pocket, the other holding onto the umbrella.

He turned around and headed back in the direction of the house; he still couldn't figure out what Yuki had meant about the Capitan, none of it made sense. If the Capitan really didn't like her he wouldn't have given her any gifts at all.

Suddenly he knocked right into someone, catching himself and regaining his balance he looked down at the woman he had knocked over. "Oh sorry Orihime I didn't see you there."

Orihime stumbled to get up, "It's alright Renji." She stood up with a bright smile holding her umbrella over her head.

"Hey you oaf!" yelled a voice from behind Orihime's skirt."You knock my mother down and don't even offer to help her up!" Renji looked down and saw a young girl with the same long red hair as standing behind Orihime's skirt. She had on a white dress with a blue cross pattern on the front, a blue backpack, and a pair of dark blue rain boots. As Renji looked closer he also noted that she had Uryu's eyes and long nose, as well a pair of almost identical trademark glasses.

Renji stared at the little Quincy girl, she had grown since the last time he had seen her, she was taller than Yuki and had a meaner look about her.

"Rei!" gasped Orihime, shocked by her daughters comment. "Renji I'm sorry Rei isn't in the best of moods right now, we are late for Day Camp."

"It's okay I understand Yuki wasn't too happy that we were late too," Renji said.

"We are late because my father needed my assistance, I'm sure Yuki was late due to incompetence," Rei muttered the last part of her sentence but both adults heard her.

Orihime looked at Renji with an embarrassed apologetic face, she didn't want her daughter insulting Renji but she was also too soft of a mother to punish her for her words. Renji smiled at Orihime and then bent down to Rei's height. "Now now little Quincy you shouldn't insult me like that I'm a Vice Capitan in the 13 Court Guards."

Rei stared at him with a blank look, then she turned away and muttered, "they must have lowered their standards."

Renji scowled taken aback by the child's comment; "Rei! I'm so sorry Renji she doesn't know what she's saying!"

"Yes I do mother!"

"It's alright Orihime, kids will be kids," he said with a grimace.

"I am not a kid!"

"We need to be going though, hehe, we don't want to be so late for day camp that we miss it, hehe," said Orihime awkwardly.

"Mother we are only twenty minutes late, there are still several hours left in the day we…." Rei was cut off suddenly by her mother pushing her past Renji towards the stone building he had just left Yuki at.

"Well Bye Renji, we'll see you later, maybe you and Yuki can come over for dinner sometime this week," Orihime said before turning the corner into the courtyard with her daughter.

Renji stared at the place where the two had disappeared and then shook his head that Quincy girl was going to be a problem in the future, there was too much of her Grandfather in her. He wondered though if Rei was mean to Yuki, she didn't like Shinigami, obviously, but he wondered if she also didn't like Yuki because of her parents.

He thought about it, Uryu and Ichigo were close friends and worked together at the hospital. They were always around each other and their families were with each other as constantly. Ichigo's oldest daughter and Uryu's oldest daughter were good friends and even their son's were close despite the age difference. He wondered if Yuki and Rei were the same, or if they were bitter enemies. It would explain some of Yuki's introverted personality; not having a close friend like her siblings was probably hard. Especially if she had to constantly be around the little Quincy.

* * *

"How was Day Camp?" Renji asked as Yuki pulled off her boots and set them by the door. He had been late by several minutes and Yuki had not talked to him the entire way home. He had even ordered her as a Vice Capitan of the 13 Court Guards to speak to him, however she had ignored him and remained silent.

"Fine," she said as she hung up her rain coat.

Shocked that she had actually answered him he almost tripped over the runner rug in the hall. Yuki walked past him, dragging her book bag with her, into the kitchen. "Uhh was that Quincy girl nice to you?" he asked after his small battle had ended. He had worried about the Quincy's attitude all day. Yuki was sitting at the table with a bottle of water, she gazed at him.

"You mean Rei?" she asked, Renji nodded. "I don't know she was the same I guess," she said with a shrug.

"Was she nice to you?" he asked, her tone made him suspicious.

"Yeah, she was fine," Yuki said looking at him confused.

"So she wasn't mean to you?" he asked.

"No meaner than usual," she took a sip of her water and then pulled a yellow notebook from her backpack. She began to draw and for a few minutes was undisturbed until Renji turned her chair to face him and kneeled down in front of her.

Her large eyes met his and he stared at her, "Yuki if she is bullying you, you don't have to go back to camp you know."

Yuki raised an eyebrow in question, "If who is bullying me?"

"The Quincy girl, Rei."

"Rei isn't bullying me," Yuki said confused, "Uncle Renji Day Camp is fine." She turned back and started drawing again.

Renji watched as she flawlessly drew a beautiful flower and began to color it. She had said that Rei wasn't bullying her, but still he could feel that there was something off with the girl. Renji looked down at her again and then patted her head. She leaned back and looked up at him. "What do you wanna eat kid?"

Once again resuming his sprawled out position on the couch Renji turned on the television while Yuki sat down in front of the couch. She placed her yellow notebook on the coffee table in front of her and began to draw again, this time she drew several black jagged lines across the paper. Once they were thick and black she began to color in the spaces between a dark red color.

Renji glanced down at the paper and tried to see what she was drawing. But from his place on the couch it just looked like a bunch of crisscrosses. He was about to ask her about her picture when the doorbell rang. Renji sat up and looked at the clock it was 9:45. "Who comes for a visit now?" he said.

"It's Uncle Sado" said Yuki without looking up from her drawing. Renji looked around and wondered how she could have known who it was. It was impossible to see outside from the living room. He stood up and went to the door. Chad and a large teenage boy stood on the front porch.

"Hey Chad, uhh Ichigo isn't here right now," Renji said.

"I know." He held up a green reusable shopping bag. "We brought these over for you." The boy next to Chad held up another identical looking bag; Renji stared at the teen. He was almost identical to his father, save the fact that he was a foot shorter, but he had grown a lot since Renji had seen him.

"Orihime said that you were watching Yuki so we thought she might want to eat some vegetables this week," Chad said. Renji caught the underlying insinuation and would have glared had Yuki not come up behind him.

"Hi Yoshiko," Yuki said politely. The teen next to Chad bowed deeply and held out the bag of vegetables. Yuki blinked at him twice then sighed and took the bag, "Thank you Yasutora-san." Renji didn't fail to notice the blush the crept up on Yoshiko's face when Yuki spoke to him. The teen mumbled a "You're welcome." and then backed up a few steps to stand behind his father.

Yuki looked up at him and then to Chad. "I will tell momma that you brought us _good_ food to eat. She warned me about Uncle Renji's cooking."

Chad nodded slightly and then handed the other bag to Renji. "Tell Ichigo to call me when he gets back."

"Alright he should be back by Friday," Renji told him. Chad and Yoshiko turned and walked towards the street and back into the now drizzling rain.

Renji closed the door and looked down to speak to Yuki but she was gone. "Oi midget, what was that your mother said about me cooking?"

"She said that you can't," Yuki's voice came from the kitchen. Renji followed to find her at the sink rinsing off the raw vegetables.

"Hey I made dinner didn't I!"

"Heating up a premade meal isn't that hard Uncle Renji."

"Navigating that machine is more complicated than it looks," he said pointing to the black box on the counter.

Yuki looked over at it, "It's a microwave Uncle Renji, even Emiko can use it and she's three."

Renji looked at her blankly, not knowing who Emiko was and also not believing that a three year old could make the black box work.

"Emiko is Aunt Karin's daughter," Yuki said with a sigh.

"Well….living in the human world gives her and advantage."

Yuki rolled her eyes and went back to washing the vegetables. Renji watched her for several moments. Finally he sat down at the table, "Yoshiko sure is tall isn't he."

Yuki stopped washing the cucumber that was in her hands. She didn't move, "Yeah he's gotten taller since he was over last time."

"How old is he?" Renji asked noticing her demeanor had changed.

"Thirteen," she said without a seconds hesitation.

"I see."

Yuki turned around and looked at her Uncle, "He's a human Uncle Renji."

Her statement took him by surprise, "Wha…what does that mean?"

"He's a human and I'm not."

"You're human Yuki."

"No I'm the daughter of two Shinigami," she said. "Central 46 hasn't decided what that makes me yet but it doesn't make me human," she said.

"Who told you that?"

"Uncle Byakuya," she whispered.

"Yuki…" Suddenly from the sink there was a loud snapping sound.

She dropped what she was holding into the sink and ran for the door, "I'm going to take a bath." Before Renji could say anything she was gone, he stood up and went to the sink. The cucumber that she had been holding was laying in the sink broken in half, her thumb print dug deep into the side.

* * *

Well the next chapter should be out soon so tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own bleach or any of its characters however the new characters are mine! so stay away!

* * *

Renji watched as Yuki ran towards the Day Camp Building once again. They hadn't spoken much since the incident in the kitchen, mostly because Renji didn't know what to say. He watched as Yuki took off her rain jacket at the door and hung it next to a pristine white one with a blue cross on the back. He rolled his eyes the Quincy kid had an obsession that needed help, he wondered if Uryu and Orihime had ever thought of taking her to one of those people that humans see when they have problems. A thermopotist? A thermometer? Or was it a philocystrist? He shook his head he didn't get understand the human world and their strange social norms.

"Lieutenant Abarai?" her voice stopped him, standing there he realized just how long it had been since he had heard it. Slowly he turned around and looked at the Vice Capitan of the 12th Division.

"Ne…Nemu," he said trying to sound casual.

She gave him a blank look, but he was sure that he had seen her mouth twitch slightly. "It has been a while Lieutenant."

"Yeah, I guess but we did…um…. you know see each other at the meeting last month," he said.

"That is true, however we have not spoken out of a formal setting in some time," she said. He nodded agreeing with her, her eyes glanced behind him.

"Are you here to observe Yuki?" he asked.

"I am, I was sent here to observe the elder Kurosaki's however they both seem to be missing," she said.

"Yeah Sakura's with her friend and Ichiru is with his parents."

"I see, Mayuri-sama will not be happy about this." She blinked several times, "But unexpected data are better than no data."

"Where are you going to observe them from?" he asked looking around wondering how she was going to walk into the children's Day Camp without alarming the large burly looking gym teachers, who stood watch over the Camps entrance.

"Since I do not want to alarm Yuki of my presence I am going to observe them from that building over there," Nemu pointed at the large School building that stood to the right. "It is abandoned for the human holiday and I am going to use it to my advantage."

"How are you going to get in there?" Renji asked.

She arched and eyebrow, "Lieutenant Abarai are you implying that I will not be able to enter such a simple human building?"

"No…it's just well….it's locked."

Nemu stared at him blankly, "I am not inclined to believe that a simple human locking system could out do the technology of the 12th Division, gaining entrance to the building should not be an issue."

Renji stared for a few seconds realizing how ridiculous his comment had been. This was Nemu Kurotsuchi, she was raised in the 12th Division, and rumor had it that she had written almost all the security programs designed to keep Yachiru out of the laboratories. They didn't work, but still from what he heard she had written a formidable system.

It hadn't been an issue, they had easily gained access to the building and it had only take Nemu a few minutes to set up her equipment. She had set up a big computer, a video camera, and a large wall television, like the one they had set up Orihime's house during the Winter War. The television was attached to the video camera, and somehow the 12th Division had set it so that it could look through walls. They had a perfect picture of Yuki's Day Camp.

At the moment Yuki was sitting in a classroom with several other children. There were several boys rough house fighting on a large carpet, a couple girls in the corner silently reading, a few doing puzzles and chatting, a few painting and coloring, some playing with dolls and then there was Yuki. She was sitting alone at a desk drawing, not saying a word and being completely anti-social.

"She gets that from Ichigo," Renji muttered. He stared at the picture in front of him, Yuki was all alone, like he had suspected, she had few friends. She had not grown up as Rukia, himself, or Ichigo, where they had all had friends constantly around Yuki did not. Yuki was also several years younger than her older siblings and they were constantly gone, so he understood how she could be lonely. "It's gotta be hard," he muttered.

"What was that Lieutenant Abarai?" Nemu said looking away from her computer.

He jumped realizing that he had spoken aloud. "I…I was just noticing how Yuki doesn't seem to have any friends."

Nemu looked at him confused, "Yuki Kurosaki has many friends."

"No I mean not like Ichigo and Rukia's friends, I mean her own friends."

Nemu's expression didn't change, "Yuki Kurosaki has many friends Lieutenant Abarai she is playing with them right now."

Renji turned around to look at the screen. A group of boys was standing around Yuki, they were looking at the picture she had just drawn. One boy with bright yellow hair was talking to her and from the smug look on her face Renji realized that he was making fun of her. Yuki continued to draw ignoring them, she sat placidly pretending as if they didn't exist.

Renji however could feel his face turning red with anger, those little brats were about to be in serious trouble. Yuki continued to ignore them and just picked up another coloring utensil continuing to draw. She was content to allow the mindless boys around her to continue their chatter.

They continued to get no response from her for several more moments, until finally one boy grabbed her picture and held it up in front of him examining it. Renji saw red, he wanted to take Zabimaru and beat those boys to death with it. Yuki, however, simply turned around in her chair and looked at the group. She said something to them and when they began to laugh he saw her violet eyes flash.

"It seems that those boys are not her friends," Nemu said. Renji turned around and saw Nemu watching intently, her hands frozen over her computer. Looking closer he saw a flicker in Nemu's usually expressionless eyes. Suddenly her eyes grew wide, reacting to what she was seeing.

Renji turned back and almost choked. Yuki had tackled the blond boy to the ground. She had a thin book in her hand and was banging him atop the head with it screaming. The group of boys who had been surrounding them had scattered and teachers were running over to try and pry Yuki off of him. Finally the boy let go of the picture and it fluttered to the floor. Yuki stopped hitting him and jumped towards her picture right as the teachers reached the scuffle.

They examined the boy and it seemed besides his hurt pride, he was fine. One of the teachers came over to Yuki and started scolding her, Yuki however did not pay any attention to the teacher, she was busy. She was examining her damaged picture, realizing that it was crumpled scowled. Realizing that Yuki wasn't paying any attention the teacher reached over and plucked the picture from Yuki's hands. With a look of pure anger she turned and looked up at the teacher who was standing over her. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were pressed thin, she was making the same face Rukia made when she was about to scream at him.

She opened her mouth and Renji readied himself, thinking he was going to have to go in there and remove her, when there was a sudden explosion from the other side of the room. Green and yellow smoke billowed upwards and there were several small fires from where sparks had ignited the carpet and books. Every teacher began running towards the explosion, while every student had stopped to watch the fray. The teacher dropped Yuki's picture and went over to help contain the disaster.

While the teachers were distracted Yuki went back to her desk silently and began to draw, ignoring the commotion. Renji sighed knowing that her incident would be forgotten.

"The responsible child seems to be approaching your ward Lieutenant Abarai," said Nemu. He jumped again having forgotten that she was there. He glanced back at her, her hands were still frozen over the computer but now she too looked poised to jump up and into action.

He looked back at the screen. The little red headed Quincy had sidled into the desk next to Yuki. In front of her she had a plastic box full of buttons, thread, sewing needles, and other crafty looking things that Renji had seen Uryu with. She seemed to be talking to Yuki, who was responding, however neither was distracted from their work.

"Is there….sound on this thing?" he asked.

Nemu glanced from the screen to him, she pressed several buttons on the computer and suddenly they were able to hear Yuki and Rei's conversation.

"…dad's going to have to come and talk to the school again," said Rei. In her hands she held a pink teddy bear, there was a large rip in its ear and she was attempting to fix it.

"It's not like had hasn't had to do it all before," Yuki said as she continued to draw.

"And what happens when your Uncle hears about it, it's just gonna give him more reason to dislike you."

Yuki stopped for a moment and then continued to draw. "Uncle Byakuya won't find out."

"He's head of the Kuchiki's you don't think he has spies all around watching you, I'm sure that red headed mop is one of them," Rei said.

"Uncle Renji's not a spy!" Yuki whispered.

"That what he wants you to think! But I think in reality he's a super spy from the secret Kuchiki assassin squad!"

Yuki looked over at Rei, "The what?"

"The Kuchiki assassin squad, you know when nobles want someone 'Cleaned' they call their assassins," Rei said glancing at Yuki.

"Last time you met him you said you thought he was an idiot," Yuki said staring at her.

Renji grimaced, if the fact that the little Quincy was calling him and idiot wasn't bad enough, now she was calling him in idiot in front of Yuki.

"I thought that originally, but then I thought about it, if he was completely suave and followed orders to the tee he would stand out. But if he pretends to be an idiot people just look at him and think 'Oh that's just mop head, he's always been like that.'"

"So you think Uncle Renji is just pretending to be weird?" Rei nodded her eyes glancing around the room looking for anyone who was suspicious.

"That kid really needs some help, she's as delusional as Orihime and as snotty as Uryu," Renji mumbled.

"The Quincy child seems to have an over stimulated imagination," said Nemu. Renji nodded in agreement.

Yuki shook her head, "Sorry I don't believe it, I've known Uncle Renji since I was born, and mom and dad have known him longer, I just can't buy that the whole 'I can't cook a proper meal, I look like a hot mess, I lose almost everything, and can't tell time' thing is an act."

"But that's the point, he's a genius he has everyone fooled, but I won't be I'll catch him."

"Well if you do then tell my dad first cause he's always talking about how Uncle Renji couldn't tell an bankai from and shikai," Yuki said going back to her drawing.

Renji grimaced again, Ichigo was giving his children the wrong impression about the Lieutenant of the 6th Division.

"It seems that you are the topic of the day Lieutenant Abarai," Nemu said. He turned to look at her and caught the flash of a small smile on her pink lips. "If you are satisfied I think that we could abate the sound."

Renji nodded, he was still staring at her lips. Never in his life had he seen a pair so symmetrical, his gazed moved from her lips to her perfectly angled nose, then her mirrored eyes. She had a perfectly sculpted face. He had heard rumors that Capitan Kurotsuchi had _created_ Nemu but there was no official report that indicated she was a fabricated being.

He had once hacked into the profile data base and looked up information on her. It had said her birthday was March 30th, her height, weight, eye color, all of her medical records, save her birth records. It had told him that she had been to the 4th several times due to experimental injuries, and that during the Winter War, she had accompanied her Capitan/ father, to Hueco Mundo. Other than that the only other thing that was included in the files was that she was allergic to three forms of flowers and two types of fish.

"Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji shook himself from his daze and looked back into her eyes. She sat patiently waiting, realizing that she must have asked a question he asked her to repeat it.

"I asked why Yuki Kurosaki is concerned with Capitan Kuchiki finding out about the incident."

"Oh…well," he said. He didn't know if he should tell her. If Nemu put it in her report than Byakuya would surely find out that Yuki was afraid he didn't like her, and that would cause several small and large problems for his niece. He turned back to Nemu she sat there waiting for his answer, he wanted to tell her but he wanted to make sure that Yuki was kept out of the line of fire.

"You can't put it in your records," he said.

Nemu blinked, "It is something that must be kept out of her psychological evaluation?"

"It's not something… something…serious but I know Yuki wouldn't want it in there incase my Capitan was to get a hold of her records."

"It is something about your Capitan?"

Renji nodded, "I'll tell you but I'll only tell _you_ not your files."

Nemu looked down obviously conflicted, it seemed she had never before been told and an informal secret. "I…Lieutenant.."

"It's a secret Nemu, something that I'm only telling you not your Division," he said.

She looked up at him not understanding, it took her several moments to process what he was asking. Finally she nodded, her eyes slightly unsure.

"Yuki doesn't think that Capitan Kuchiki likes her," Renji said. "And I think she believes if Capitan Kuchiki hears about this he'll be disappointed in her."

Nemu stopped for a moment, "there is no evidence that would support that theory. Yuki Kurosaki has never done anything that would dispel Byakuya Kuchiki's affections."

"It's not that there's any evidence but it's a feeling that she has," he said.

"She should not feel that there is any inferiority inside of her compared to her siblings. Her physical health is fine, her mental status is secure, her educational marks have far exceeded those of her siblings. Her attendance policy had never wavered, all test scores are above average, and nothing in her ethical evaluation has ever noted anything but her being an advanced and moral being."

Renji stared he was trying to process everything she had said and put it into normal speak. Nemu must have seen the look on his face, "She is a fine child and there is no reason for Byakuya Kuchiki to have any reason to dislike her."

"I know that, but it's her," he said looking back at the screen. "She thinks he doesn't like her."

"Abarai do you think I would be overstepping my observational boundaries by looking into the matter?"

"I think you would be, but I would be grateful," he said.

Nemu looked at the screen and then looked at him, she studied him for several moments and then nodded. "I will attempt to look into the issue."

* * *

"How was Day Camp today?" he asked as they walked back home.

Yuki stiffened, "it was Fine."

"Nothing interesting happen?" he shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked.

Yuki stopped and stared at him "why?"

Renji turned around and looked at her, "Just wondering you know, you keep going to this Day thingy and I don't know anything about it." He was trying to be unsuspicious but she was catching on.

"We do a lot of things," she said begging to walk again.

"Like what?"

"We have days when we go outside and play games, we have days when we stay inside and do arts or crafts, we have planned field trips, we do different things every day," she said.

"I see."

"What did you do today Uncle Renji?"

"Oh well Nemu and I…" he trailed off realizing that he had almost just given away vital information to the girl.

"Nemu? Who's Nemu?" Yuki asked slightly shocked.

"Nemu's the Vice Capitan of the 12th Division," he said.

Yuki stopped again, "the 12th? Momma told me about them she said that they wanted to experiment on Sakura and Ichiru when they were born. She told me that they came to the house and wanted to take samples, but dad flipped out and scared them away."

"Well…yeah…they never came and asked about you cause Ichigo told Central 46 that he would make them Central 0 if they didn't control Capitan Kurotsuchi," Renji said.

"Dad threatened Central 46?"

"Yeah, he got really mad when he found that they wanted to experiment on Ichiru and Sakura, so when he found out that you were going to be born he made sure that the 12th wouldn't be allowed to even talk to you."

"Oh, I see." There was a long pause, "So then what was she doing here?" she asked.

Renji was about to answer then reconsidered, telling her that Nemu was observing her may possibly alarm the girl. "She…uh….uh was here to see me."

Yuki glanced over at him, "I see so she's your girlfriend huh."

"What! No! Nemu is just another Vice Capitan, she was here to….to…."

"To what Uncle Renji?"

He looked down at her wondering if how to respond to the girl, if he told her the truth it would alarm her, if he told her the lie, well…. "She came here to see me and that's all." He stomped past her hands in his pockets shoulders hunched.

"I see," she said as she walked after him.

* * *

Renji sat in the room with Nemu again, they were watching Yuki for the second day, and they were beginning to regret it. The day was a scorching 97 degrees with humidity and their gigais were not agreeing with the conditions. Renji had tied his hair up with a lime green bandana and was fanning himself with a discarded folder.

He looked over at Nemu, she was sitting at her computer silently typing, her light jacket hanging on the chair behind her. Her bare shoulders were pale and perfect, almost completely unmarked save the dark tattoo on her right shoulder. He had been trying to tell what it was from his side of the room but at the distance he was at he couldn't recognize the shape.

Finally after three hours of sitting in the stifling heat and trying to figure out her tattoo he gained enough courage to ask. "What is it?" he asked. Nemu looked up at him her expression blank and confused, she tilted her head as if to ask what he was referring to. "Your tattoo," he pointed to the mark on her shoulder.

She looked down, "Oh it's a bird."

"A bird?" he asked.

"Yes, I got it when I was officially accepted into the 13 Court Guards as a Lieutenant, Mayuri-sama was extremely angry when he found out," she looked down at the computer keyboard. "He said I had defiled the beautiful body that he had created for me," she touched her shoulder with her left hand, "ever since then I've felt guilty."

Renji stared at her, "You shouldn't." He looked away from her and kept fanning himself. "If you got it because you are proud of yourself and wanted to have a mark that would represent that pride you shouldn't be ashamed of it." He closed his eyes enjoying the fan, "You shouldn't be ashamed of your accomplishments, it's like being ashamed of who you are."

Renji opened his eyes and looked over at her, she was staring at him her eyes wide with shock. "I…I…" she stopped and sighed, "Thank you Abarai."

"You can call me Renji."

"Thank you Abarai, Renji." Her lips twitched into a small smile and then she went back to typing. Renji however continued to watch her for several more moments before adverting his gaze.

* * *

"It's so hot!" whined Yuki as she ran towards him.

"I know, I know," he said "Your parents left me some of your human money I thought we could go get some of that cold stuff that had candy in it…what's it called?" Yuki looked at him blankly.

"Ice Cream," Nemu said stepping around the corner to join Renji and Yuki in the school courtyard.

Yuki stared at her, "Oh yeah Yuki this is…. This is Nemu…" Renji said.

Yuki glanced from Nemu to her Uncle and a look crossed her face, "From the 12th Division?"

Nemu nodded and bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you Kurosaki-san."

When Yuki didn't respond Renji smacked her upside the head. "Remember your manners, I know your _father_ taught you some," Renji said taking her backpack from her.

"I'm telling momma you said that," she bowed to Nemu but never removed her eyes from her. "Are you here to test me?"

Renji's eyes widened, had she somehow sense that they had been watching her all day. She had some kind of sixth sense when it came to people's presence. "Ahh Yuki…she's here to…"

"I am here to simply observe human life," Nemu told her. Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Every few years we have to update our data so that we can stay current with the human world, because I am the Vice Capitan I am entrusted with this, it is one of our most important tasks."

"I see," Yuki said, it was obvious that she was still suspicious however she didn't question Nemu's presence anymore. She simply told Renji that she would be able to help him figure out what it would cost for ice cream and began leading the way.

"That was good telling her that," Renji said.

"It is not completely a lie Abarai Renji, I am here to observe humans as well as Kurosaki Yuki, but as of right now the observation and documentation of her growth is priority right now."

Renji stared, she was a strange creature, one second she was talking to Yuki like it was nothing and the next she was rattling on about human and her observations.

"What is this substance?" Nemu asked once they arrived at the ice cream shop. She stared at the bright colors in the different cooling buckets fascinated.

"I don't know exactly it's something that the humans make, it tastes awesome," Renji said.

Yuki looked up at Nemu, "Don't you have ice cream in the Seireitei?"

Nemu moved her head back and forth, "I have never seen anything like this."

Yuki looked up at Renji, "If the Seireitei is so awesome why don't they don't have ice cream?"

Renji shrugged, "Beats me why don't you tell the Capitan to start selling it in the Kuchiki Store?"

Yuki looked down, "I don't like talking to Uncle Byakuya."

Nemu stood up and shared a glance with Renji, "Yuki Kurosaki why do you not like speaking with your Uncle?"

Yuki was silent for several moments, "He doesn't like me."

"That cannot be true," Nemu said.

"It is he doesn't like me," Yuki said.

"I wonder then why…." Nemu trailed off.

"Why what?" Yuki asked.

"Well after the failure to monitor the first Kurosaki children Mayuri-sama believed that we would possibly have more luck with the youngest child, however before he was even able to make motion to Central 46 Capitan Byakuya Kuchiki paid a visit to the 12th," said Nemu. She turned back to the cooler of ice cream and was staring at one of the flavors.

No one spoke for several moments then "What did he say!" Yuki stared at Nemu her eyes wide.

"No one was privy to that information," she said. "Byakuya Kuchiki and Mayuri-sama spoke in private and no one was there to witness their conversation, but after their conversation all activities were stopped."

Renji looked down at Yuki, her expression screamed disbelief, that Byakuya Kuchiki had gone to 12th Division and had threatened the Capitan was almost unfathomable to her. "Uncle Byakuya…protected me?"

Renji put his hand on her head, "You didn't think he would?" Her eyes gave him his answer, Renji sighed. "Look kid even if he didn't like you he would always protect you, you're his sister's child, you're the niece of his wife, no matter what he'll protect you."

"His wife?" Yuki asked "Uncle Byakuya was married?"

"That is correct, Byakuya Kuchiki married a commoner from the Rukon, district 62, 73 years ago. She unfortunately died of sickness 5 years after their joining," Nemu said.

"No one's ever told you about your Aunt Hisana?" Renji asked.

"No, that's my middle name but momma has never said who she was," Yuki told her.

Nemu looked at Renji, "It may be because Rukia and Hisana Kuchiki never met."

"Never met? But they were related?"

"Hisana and Rukia were separated when they were young, that's how Rukia grew up with me in the Rukon. After Hisana grew up though she tried to find your momma. She didn't but the Capitan found her while we were in the academy," Renji told her. After Rukia had found out she was pregnant with Yuki, she had to him the entire story, about Hisana abandoning her and Byakuya finding her. Renji had thought that she would have been bitter about the entire thing, but she wasn't.

Rukia had simply looked away sadly and put her hand on her large belly, "I understand why sister Hisana left me, living in the Rukon was hard enough alone, but having to deal with another living being must have been harder."

"But she's your sister Rukia she should have taken care of you" Renji was stunned that she wasn't angry.

She looked at him, "Renji taking care of a baby is hard enough when you have the resources, imagine having to take care of one in the Rukon."

Renji stared at her, motherhood had changed Rukia, she was kinder and softer, she was still as much of a BAMF as her husband, but only when she needed to be. "Rukia have you ever spoken to the Capitan about her?"

Rukia didn't look at him, "We spoke only once in length, other than that no." She looked at him with a wide smile, "From what he has told me she was a very kind woman." She rubbed her belly, "I want this one to be like her, that's why I'm giving her sisters name."

Renji stared down at Yuki, long ago he had seen a picture of Lady Hisana, she in Rukia were almost identical, and now looking at Yuki Renji realized how much she resembled them both.

"Uncle Renji?" Renji looked up their conversation was over and Yuki was now standing at the register with Nemu. They both had cones in their hands filled with ice cream. "Are you going to eat any or not?"

Renji nodded and opened his mouth, "Of course that moochers going to eat it!" said a voice behind him.

The three of them turned around to see Yuzu and Jinta Hanakari standing in the doorway of the ice cream shop. "Hello Yuki," said Yuzu with a bright smile. In her arms was a small child with bright red hair and brown eyes. Jinta stood in front of them with his hands on his hips a large devious smile on his face.

"Hi Aunt Yuzu," Yuki mumbled. She looked at the toddler in arms and began to move behind Renji cautiously.

Renji noticed and moved so he could block Yuki. "Hey Shorty what are you doing out of your cage?"

Jinta glared, "I am here to sample the inferior Ice Cream of this shop."

Yuzu smiled, "Urahara-san asked us to check out the competition." The baby in her arms stared at the place where Yuki had just been.

"Oh," Renji said. He could tell that Yuki was uncomfortable and wanted to leave. He turned around and gave a handful of bills to Yuki, "Pay the lady and we can go." Yuki nodded keeping her gaze on the floor.

Renji turned back to the other group. "Well we're just heading home from Day Camp."

"Oh how does Yuki like it?" Yuzu asked.

"Fine she's there with Uryu's daughter…"

"Ha you should bring her to the shop! We would set up a Day Camp that would blow that human one out of the water!" Jinta said.

"Well she likes this human one well enough," Renji said. He felt a tug on his pant leg, knowing it was Yuki he understood it was time to leave. "It was good seeing you."

"Yes nice to see you too," Yuzu said.

"Hey moocher…" Jinta yelled as Renji ushered Nemu and Yuki out of the ice cream shop and ignored his insults.

* * *

"Yuki why didn't you want to be in there with your Aunt?" Renji asked.

"It's not Aunt Yuzu that I didn't want to be around," Yuki said. "It was Ume that I didn't want to be around."

"Why, the child was in only in the beginning stages of adolescence, she should not have been any type of threat to you Kurosaki Yuki," said Nemu.

"Ume….gum….in….cut…off…" Yuki mumbled.

"What?"

"The last time I saw Ume she put gum in my hair and I had to get it all cut off," Yuki said. She ran her left hand through her hair and sighed again, "I liked my long hair, the last time I was with Ume she kept pulling it and then she put gum in it and it got all tangled. Momma tried to get the gum out but it just got worse and we had to get Uncle Uryu to cut it out."

Renji put his hand on Yuki's head again, she looked up at him tears in her eyes, "don't fuss kiddo, you look like your momma with your short hair." She smiled sadly and nodded. When they arrived at the house she ran inside almost instantly, getting into the air conditioning was her first priority.

"Brat didn't even say goodbye to you," Renji said.

"It is find Abarai Renji I am an excess party, her main priority is having her care taker with her," said Nemu. Renji looked and noticed that she had not eaten almost any of her ice cream, and it was melting about to drop onto her hand.

"Hey you're supposed to eat it," Renji said. Seeing that a glob of ice cream drip down from her hand onto her dress Renji acted quickly. He leaned over and licked the ice cream off her of her hand and saved her from a mess. Her hand jerked slightly startled from the contact but didn't move away.

Realizing what he had done, Renji looked up at Nemu expecting to see a look of horror and anger. Instead she just stared at him blankly. "Um sorry I didn't want to ruin your dress," he said awkwardly.

"It is….fine," she said her voice shaking. He could tell that she wasn't used to contact. "I am sorry Abarai Renji I have leave now to input my data into the Divisions system."

"Yeah…uh…again I'm sorry about…." He gestured to the ice cream cone in her hand, "You know…."

"It is fine Abarai Renji, I have not made note of the _interaction_," she said nervously. "I hope to see you soon." Renji nodded and she turned around to leave. She stopped before she did, "Abarai Renji, do not disclose this to your Capitan, but…" she stopped as if to think about what to say next. "But I would like Kurosaki Yuki to know that Kuchiki Byakuya has several times come to our Division to monitor Mayuri-sama's intelligence gathering from the human world. I am sure that he will review my findings from this visit as well, however, I will be making sure to only include events that are _necessary _to the child's health."

Renji nodded understanding. He watched as she walked towards the Senkaimon gate thinking about her, he had noticed that after he had touched her hand she hand it had not stopped shaking.

* * *

The rest of his "vacation" went off without a problem. He didn't see Nemu anymore and the Quincy girl would only glare every time she saw him. Ichigo and Rukia came home and Renji had been freed. Weeks later on a seemingly normal day, he was sitting in his office completing paperwork when a loud commotion distracted him. He looked up at the door just in time to see Ikkaku kick open his door. "Yo Renji," Ikkaku said sword slung over his shoulder.

"We came for a visit," Yumichika said coming in behind Ikkaku.

Ikkaku sat down in the corner of the office and leaned against the wall, while Yumichika sat down gracefully on one of the chairs next to Renji's desk. Neither said a word. "Did you want something?" Renji asked as he reached tentatively for the next piece of paper.

"No, nothing in particular, we just simply came for a visit, it's been such a long time since we were all able to sit around and just chat while being sober," Yumichika said. In the corner Ikkaku scoffed.

Renji glanced over at Ikkaku suspiciously, there were only two reasons Yumichika and Ikkaku would come and visit him. One was to see if he wanted to go drinking, two was to see if he would spar, since they were not asking for either he knew something was up.

"Yumichika…"

"How was your visit to the human world?"

Renji stared at Yumi, "It was fine…why?"

"No reason, the last time we saw you was right before then and so I was just wondering," Yumichika said with a delightful smile.

"It was fine, I watched Yuki," he said.

"How is the little flower doing, she must be about what ten or twelve?"

"She's nine now," he said still cautious about Yumichika's questions. Another silence elapsed between the three. Finally when Renji opened his mouth to ask what was really going on, he was cut short by Ikkaku.

"He wants to know if you're banging Nemu Kurotsuchi or not," Ikkaku said from his corner.

Renji hit the floor with a loud bang. He noticed how many dust bunnies were around his feet on a daily basis.

"Now really Ikkaku was that necessary?" Yumichika asked. Renji heard the scraping of the chairs legs on the floor. Yumichika looked over the desk and tried to tell if Renji was conscious or not. "Renji?"

"Who the hell told you I'm banging Nemu!"

Yumichika raised an eyebrow as the lack of honorific. "Well Jade mentioned something about it," he said.

"And who told her?"

"The Lieutenant," said Ikkaku his voice becoming irritated as he mentioned the pink haired terror.

"And who told her!"

Yumichika touched his forefinger to his chin thinking "Jade said the gossip came from Keki Urahara, who got it from Sakura, which means it must have come from Rukia, meaning that…."

"Yuki told her!" Renji yelled his face as red as his hair.

"So it is true?"

"No it is not true in any fashion!" Renji slapped his hand over his eyes "That little brat, I told her that there was nothing going on!"

"So the gossip is just that gossip, I told you Yumichika Renji would have told us if he was chasing after that broad," Ikkaku said.

"Well that makes for a boring day," Yumi said sitting back down, defeated. "If I was you though Renji, I would lay low for a while."

"And why is that?"

"You _know_ how the Lieutenant is," said Ikkaku.

"Jade said that Yachiru announced it to almost everyone Shinigami women's associated after Nemu had left the premises."

"So Nemu hasn't heard any of this yet?" asked Renji.

"Prolly not," Yumichika flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"That broads already in her own world, she won't notice anything unless Kurotsuchi says something about it," Ikkaku said.

"Well hopefully he won't or Renji will have to run and hide," Yumichika said.

"Huh?"

"You think Kurotsuchi would let you live after you had mess around with one of his 'Precious Experiments', please you would be dead," Ikkaku said.

"Great," Renji sat back down, he was going to kill Yuki.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own bleach or anything...

* * *

"I refuse to babysit your daughter," said Renji he stood tall above Rukia his arms crossed against his chest.

"What?" Rukia said dumbfounded.

"I will not ever again watch your youngest child I had my fill last time," said Renji. He was standing his ground, Rukia had come to him once again to get him to watch Yuki while she and Ichigo went on a vacation with Uryu and Orihime.

"Renji don't be absurd!"

"Make Ichiru or Sakura watch her!"

"Ichiru is going with Ritsu and Himawari to Okinawa, and Sakura is going to be with Ryoko and Keki at Orchestra Camp for the next five weeks," Rukia said. "There's no one else!"

"What the hell Rukia you're always sending off the other two kids why not send off Yuki with Rei somewhere?" Renji yelled.

"Rei is going to be staying with you at the house while Sora is with his grandfather, you will be watching the girls," Rukia told him with a bright smile.

"That Quincy kid is out of control, I'm not watching her!"

"You will be watching her! Uryu and Orihime both need some adult parent time and Ichigo and I need the same!" Rukia yelled at him.

"I'm not doing it last time I watched your hellion she almost cost me my reputation" he yelled his arms still crossed over his chest.

He saw Rukia narrow her eyes at him and he knew he was in trouble, she had that look, "Renji don't make me get Ni-sama to order you."

Behind her Renji saw Ichigo crack a large smile, Renji scowled at him, letting his wife do all the dirty work as always, "I….refuse….."

Rukia's eyes narrowed even more, "I don't think so." Her voice was a whisper, she stood too her full height and looked in right in the eye. Renji opened his mouth but as soon as he did Rukia kicked him right in the shins. Renji let out a howl and grabbed his injured leg, "I expect you to be at the house by five Thursday."

Renji glared at her back as she walked away, Ichigo just snickered as he followed his wife back through the gate to the human world. "Ahhh!" Renji yelled.

"Lieutenant it seems that you have been injured," said a familiar soft voice behind him.

He turned to meet her bright green eyes, before he faced her however, he put on a wide smile. "Aw she didn't get me all that bad, she just….you know I had to humor her."

A twinkle flashed across her eyes and Renji guess that if they had been in the human world he would have gotten one of her brief smiles. However with so many from the other Divisions still around she wouldn't allow a single emotion to cross her face. Renji had noticed a while ago that while she was in the human world Nemu was different, she was more relaxed, more open, more…. human.

"I assume that you have once again been rendered for supervising the youngest Kurosaki," Nemu said.

Renji nodded, "Yeah seems Rukia doesn't want to find anyone else to babysit and since she doesn't necessarily have to pay or ask for my services she decided that I would be the one to watch Yuki and that Quincy brat."

Nemu's expression changed slightly at the mention of Rei but only Renji noticed it. "I am surprised that the two are still friends, since the Quincy was young has she not expressed her immense dislike for Shinigami?"

"She has but…I don't know it's weird with them, like she doesn't recognize that Yuki's half Shinigami you know."

"It has been some time since I last saw the girl," Nemu said. "I believe that the correct amount of time is approximately 23 months and fourteen days. Perhaps it is time for me to update my observational records."

An idea popped into Renji's head, "Well if you wanted to really get up close with your observations you could…well…come with me."

Nemu's eyes searched his face supposing that he was joking, realizing he was not her eyes grew slightly brighter. "It would be a good opportunity, if Mayuri-sama approved."

Renji scratched the back of his head and tried to think of a way they could get him to, "I could always changed the logs to give me the allotted time, Mayuri-sama has been extremely busy lately." She glanced up at Renji once again her eyes shining.

* * *

Nemu sat on her knees facing the two girls occupying the couch. None of them had said a word since Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Uryu had left. Renji sat in a plush green chair watching the three in their stare off. Well more of a stare off between Nemu and Rei, Yuki was staring off into space.

"So handling two ten year olds was so difficult you had to bring backup," Rei said addressing Renji.

"What?"

She glanced towards Renji and then back to Nemu. "You heard me."

"Well…I…"

"Abarai Renji believed that it would be more stimulating if he was to bring someone of the same gender as the two of you," Nemu said. Her expression did not change and neither did Rei's, Yuki however began to notice what was going on.

She looked between the two and then at Renji, "Uncle Renji is this your girlfriend?"

Renji's face grew hot and he gripped the edge of the chair tightly, she was back to that. "No as a matter of fact! And you shouldn't go around telling people that she is!" Yuki looked at him confused, "The last time I was here you told your mother that she was and your mother, who cannot keep her mouth shut if you paid her, told someone else, who told someone else, who told me!"

"Last time you were here?" she asked.

"Yes when that whole Day Camp thing happened," he snapped.

She thought for a moment and then looked at him "You mean two years ago?" Renji nodded, "You're still mad at me for something that happened two years ago?" Renji stilled not knowing where she was going with the conversation. "Uncle Renji I was nine, I didn't know any better and I tell mom everything so you shouldn't have been surprised."

Renji glared at her and then she smiled, a real smile that wasn't sad anymore. She smiled brightly and began to laugh and his anger disappeared.

"Rei Uncle Renji's still miffed at me for telling momma about his crush on Miss Nemu," She said turning to Rei. Rei glanced over towards Renji a small smile on her lips, then she back at Nemu, who was completely red in the face.

Renji noticed Nemu's embarrassment and yelled at the two girls to get outside. They gathered their things and ran out into the backyard. He followed behind them making sure that they were safely outside, he stopped at the door and watched as they smiled and laughed.

"The Quincy girl is not as hostile to you as she was before," Nemu said standing next to him. "She seems to have more of a playful demeanor now."

"Yeah I guess she realized I'm not as much of a jerk as she thought," he said.

"You are not a 'Jerk' Abarai."

Renji looked at her, "You know, you don't have to speak with me formally here, you can call me Renji."

"Renji…" she said it like it was a foreign word. She smiled slightly at the way it rolled off of her lips. "Renji…is there sustenance in this residence?"

Renji smiled, "Yeah well about that."

* * *

Renji stared into the face of the little Quincy girl. Her long orange hair was braided and pulled behind her, her glasses sat high upon her face, her fists were clenched and Renji noticed a small droplet of sweat upon her brow.

"You ready for this?" he asked his voice low.

"Bring is pineapple boy," she whispered.

Renji raised his hand and touched the small white object in front of him. Without breaking eye contact with her he moved the piece forward. When he took his hand off of the small hard object in front of him a smile broke out on his face. "Check."

Rei broke eye contact with the Lieutenant of the 6th division and looked down at the board. An evil smile broke out on her face as she picked up her black knight and move him. She looked up at him with a triumphant smile, "Check Mate."

Renji looked down and realized he was defeated. He looked back at the girl and squinted his eyes, he pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and placed it on the left side of the chess board with the three other similar papers. "Play again? All or nothing?"

Rei smiled, "Bring it on monkey man."

"I do not understand the reason behind using money for this game…..Renji," Nemu said his name with a strange tone.

"It makes the game more interesting," he told her.

"It makes me rich," said Rei as she set up the pieces on the board once more.

Renji glared at Rei then glanced over at Nemu and Yuki. They were both sitting on the couch, Nemu was staring at the chess board but every now and then she would look over at Yuki, who was brushing her hair. On Yuki's face there was a very frustrated look, as if brushing her long hair was a hassle. She let out a heavy sigh and then began to try and braid her long tresses, when she couldn't get it the way she wanted to, she un-did it and began to brush it again. Yuki sighed heavily once more. "Why do you keep your hair so long if you do not joy it Yuki Kurosaki?" asked Nemu.

Yuki stopped mid brush and looked over at Nemu slightly taken aback, she blinked and then sighed. "I have to keep it long," she said.

Nemu titled her head, "Why is that Yuki Kurosaki?"

Yuki sighed and then shook her head, "Well….."

"She doesn't think Byakuya likes her when her hair is short," said Rei as she finished setting up her side of the board. Renji glanced at Rei and then looked back at Yuki waiting for denial or confirmation.

When Yuki didn't say anything Renji knew Rei was telling the truth, "Yuki the Capitan likes you if your hair is long or short."

Yuki stayed silent and continued to brush her hair, after a few moments she spoke. "Uncle Byakuya doesn't like me ever."

"That's not true Yuki!" Renji couldn't understand it, ever since she had confessed to him two years ago he had been bothered by her feelings.

"Yes it is!" she yelled, she had stopped brushing her hair and was clutching the brush tightly in her hand.

"Yuki, you know it's not the Capitan….." he began.

"It is true Uncle Renji! I don't know why it is but Uncle Byakuya does not like me and never has!" Yuki said. She threw the brush down onto the ground and then ran upstairs to her bedroom. They heard her slam the door and then there was silence.

"Renji…perhaps the girl is interpreting…." Began Nemu.

"It's true though," said Rei. She was staring down at her lap, her hands twisting nervously. "Byakuya Kuchiki doesn't like her."

"Why do you two keep insisting on that?" asked Renji. "I've never seen an ounce of proof that the Capitan doesn't like her."

"You've never seen an ounce of proof that he doesn't like you either but that's obvious," muttered Rei.

"Why does she think that he doesn't like her?" asked Renji.

"I think she's always felt this distance between her and Byakuya Kuchiki, but I think she realized it most a couple years ago," Rei said.

"Was there an incident?" asked Nemu.

"Not really an incident, but….well Yuki said that Byakuya would avoid her."

"When?" asked Renji. He had never seen an instance when his Capitan had avoided any of Rukia's children.

"It happened that summer when Sakura, Ichiru, and Yuki spent two weeks at the Kuchiki mansion," Rei said. "I was really bored the entire time Yuki was gone, and I was ready to ignore her for about a week because I was mad at her, but then she came back….and when she walked in the door she looked like she was about to cry." Rei looked over to the table that sat in front of the large living room window. There were tons of pictures on it ranging from Ichigo and Rukia's wedding, to the birth of their children, Sakura's birthday, Ichiru's birthday, Soccer games, and a few of Yuki.

"I didn't ask her what happened at first, but she was so silent when she came back…more than usual. And it wasn't like her normal comfortable silence, it was like a dejected silence….like she had lost hope." Rei turned back to Renji, "I didn't like it and I finally asked what happened. She told me that the entire time she had been there her Uncle had avoided her, he wouldn't ever be in the same room as her unless there was someone else, he never looked at her, and he almost never spoke to her."

"Ahh that's just how the Capitan is, he's always been like that," Renji said.

"That is not true Ab…Renji…there have been several instances where I have observed Capitan Kuchiki being very affectionate towards both the older Kurosaki children. He often takes the oldest daughter shopping for Kimonos, and the oldest boy is often seen being tutored in sparring with the Capitan of the 6th Division," Nemu said.

Renji looked at her, he had often seen the Capitan take Sakura shopping, allowing her to choose from the finest clothes and accessories in the Soul Society. And Ichiru was always coming for weeks in the summer and during breaks from school to train with the 6th Division, the Capitan often even privately trained with the boy at his home. As Renji began to think about it Yuki was almost never in the Soul Society, and if she was then she was almost never in the presence of the Capitan.

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't like her!" Renji snapped.

Both females looked at him with a questioning face, "I really didn't think that you were that dumb, but now, well that shoe does really fit." Rei shook her head at Renji and leaned over onto table. "Come on Pineapple brain, Kuchiki has made is completely clear that he doesn't like Yuki for whatever reason."

"Perhaps Renji, it is because she resembles Lady Hisana Kuchiki so much," said Nemu.

Renji looked at the stairs where Yuki had disappeared. "I thought that maybe that was one of the reasons…"

"Perhaps someone should speak with her," Nemu said.

"Yeah…" there was a heavy silence in the room. Renji looked at Rei and Nemu, neither had moved. "Seriously?"

"You have the closest bond with the girl Renji, it would only make sense that you would go to her."

"Yeah there's only so much I can do as a kid," Rei said.

"Well there's only so much I can do too!"

"Aren't you the Lieutenant of the 6th Division, don't you get training to deal with conflict resolution?" asked Rei.

"Conflict resolution is not depressed little girls who have self confidence issues," Renji said.

"She's your…." Began Rei.

"Renji Abarai I must insist that you go to the second level of this house and comfort your ward." Nemu was sitting on the couch resolute. Renji had never heard her speak like that to anyone, it was a little shocking.

Renji gave her a look, he wanted to stomp his foot. "Fine!" he said turning and stomping up the stairs.

In her rush to her room Yuki had left all of the lights off upstairs. The hallway was completely dark except for the small nightlight that was glowing in the bathroom. Renji made his way down the hall towards Yuki's bedroom. The door was shut but from under the door he could see a fait bluish white. He could hear her sniffling every few seconds. He stopped outside of her bedroom door and sighed.

He gently pushed the door open and saw Yuki sitting on the floor, her arms were holding up her head as she stared out of the window next to her bed. "Yuki?" She didn't say anything just continued to stare at the large moon outside of her window. "Yuki?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Uncle Renji, you didn't deserve that," she said softly she didn't turn around to look at him. He slowly made his way into her room coming closer to the bed, "I just sometimes…..I don't know why…but talking about Uncle Byakuya makes me angry."

"It makes you angry or sad?" he asked sitting down next to her.

She didn't look at him, "I guess both. I want Uncle Byakuya to like me."

"Yuki…it's not your fault if the Capitan doesn't like you," he said reaching out and touching the top of her head.

"Then whose fault is it?" she asked turning to him. Her violet eyes were even brighter from crying, and they had a look of utter pain and hopelessness in them.

"I can't be sure….but I think it's because of your Aunt Hisana," he said brushing tears from her face. "I think it's because you look just like her."

"I look like Aunt Hisana?" she repeated.

Renji nodded, "I saw a picture of her once, Rukia looked almost identical to her, and since you're a little copy of your mother I'm sure that's one of the reasons why the Capitan is so distant to you."

"But Uncle Byakuya loves momma, he's never avoided her the way he does me and he always speaks with her, and he even tolerated daddy for her. Uncle Byakuya likes momma so I don't know why he wouldn't like me."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled the little girl to his chest, "Don't worry about it kiddo, so the Capitan doesn't like you…" she made a small whimper against his chest. "That doesn't mean anything, you have tons of other people who love and adore you." He paused for a moment, "Including me."

Yuki stilled against him, he had never expressed his feelings to her. "Uncle Renji you never….not even to Sakura or Ichiru." She pulled away and looked up at him with wet eyes.

"Exactly," he ruffled her hair, "that's cause you're my favorite." He smiled at her brightly. He saw her lip quiver and new tears began to spill from her eyes, she let out a sob then threw herself into his chest again and cried. He held onto her shaking shoulders and smoothed out the hair that he had messed, he didn't say anything just let her cry out her pain onto his shoulder.

He heard a small creak outside in the hallway he looked up and saw Nemu standing at the door watching the interaction. She put her hand on the doorway and witnessed the two, she stood there for a few seconds and then smiled softly at the scene. She nodded at Renji and then closed the door to allow them some privacy.

* * *

Renji closed the door behind him, the girls were both in bed and Yuki was no longer crying. He went downstairs and saw Nemu cleaning the dishes that had been left in the sink.

"You don't have to do that Nemu those are Yuki's chores," he said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Yuki Kurosaki has had an emotionally stressed evening I think that it would be helpful if I would take responsibility for this," she said drying the dish and putting it in a pile next to her.

"Yeah she was really upset," he said.

"You comforted her well…Renji…" she said. "She was very distraught until you told her that you cared for her."

"Yeah…" he said.

"She said you had never told either of her siblings that you cared for them," Nemu said.

"Yeah well I don't really like to show my feelings," he said leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Still you told her she was your favorite," Nemu said her back to him.

"She is…for some reason she's…I don't know there's just something about her that I connect with. She's completely different from me but for some reason it makes me love her even more," he said glancing over at Nemu.

Nemu stopped washing the dish in her hand and turned her head slightly, "It seems that the human saying is true, those who are very different are often the best matched."

Renji stared at her, "Yeah that's usually the case. Opposites make things more interesting and sometimes make a deeper bond between both parties."

Nemu nodded and he saw a small smile on her lips. "I have always admired those who are opposite, they often complement each other."

"Yeah they usually do."


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter, for those of you who like this story the next installment will have elements of this story mentioned so make sure to look out for it.

I do now own Bleach, or it's characters...if i did Rukia and Ichigo would have been married a long long long time ago! o.o

* * *

"But mom I don't want to go to visit Uncle Byakuya!" whined Sakura. Renji covered his ears. Escorting the Kurosaki clan from the Senkaimon Gate to the Kuchiki household had fallen on him and right now he was regretting that he had not taken the day off.

"Sakura stop acting like a child," Rukia said. Renji glanced behind him to see Sakura's pouting face and Rukia's annoyed expression.

"I'm not I just don't want to visit the Seireiti right now," Sakura said.

"And why not?" Rukia demanded.

"Tryouts are coming soon and Ryoko and I wanted to practice. Me being gone for a week kind of puts a damper on that!" Sakura said.

"Don't be a baby Sakura you know as soon as you get to Uncle Byakuya's you're going to be pampered and spoiled and he's going to take you shopping every minute that you demand," Ichiru said. His hands were clasped behind his head as he walked behind his mother and sister, he was almost identical to his father now.

"And I'm sure if you ask your Uncle he will allow you to train with him and Ichiru," Rukia said. "And I'm sure if you are especially nice Renji will help you too."

"How is Shinigami training going to help me for cheerleading tryouts?"

"It will give you upper body strength so you can flip and dip and prance around," Ichiru said with a yawn. "And it will make you quicker, so you'll be to quickest little cheer leader there is," he said with a snicker.

"Shut it Ichiru, you forget that this year you get to come to the High School and when I'm completely and utterly popular you're going to be completely and utterly invisiable!" Sakura said.

Ichiru began to laugh, "Invisiable? Seems like that year of higher education hasn't really done anything to help your vocabulary."

"Shut up!" she yelled.

Renji covered his ears again praying that they would all walk faster. He looked back at the group Ichiru was teasing Sakura, who was screaming at him, and Rukia was yelling at them to control themselves. Behind the very loud and obnoxious group was Yuki, who was walking behind everyone, her eyes wandering around the scenery that they passed, and her two hands clutched the straps of her backpack. Renji stepped to the side allowing the other three pass him so that he could escort Yuki at the rear of the group.

"Hey kiddo," he said looking down at her.

Yuki looked up at him and smiled, her hair was neatly pulled back and braided, she had Byakuya's Sakura Blossom ornament in her hair as well. She gave him a small smile and then looked up at the group in front of them. Ichiru was pulling on Sakura's long pony tail while Rukia was scolding her son.

"I wish dad had let me stay with him," Yuki said.

"Yeah I wish your dad had let me stay too," Renji muttered. He looked down at Yuki, who was smiling and trying to stifle a giggle.

"Uncle Renji are you going to be hanging out with us while we're here?" she asked.

"Probably, I'll have my other Lieutenant duties but the Capitan will probably assign me to babysitting duty again," he said folding his arms across his chest.

He felt a tug on his shihakusho sleeve, Yuki looked up at him smiling. "I like when you babysit Uncle Renji" she said.

"RENJI!" came Rukia's voice. He looked up to see Sakura pinning Ichiru to the ground as she pummeled his face. "Help me!"

He ran over and was able to pull Sakura off of Ichiru however he wasn't able to stop her screaming. "Rukia can't you keep your children under control!"

"Yeah right, they're just like their father!"

"Rukia please stop your children from behaving in such a disreputable manner," came Byakuya's voice. Renji looked and saw the Capitan standing next to Yuki, the little girl had jumped and looked up at her Uncle.

"Uncle Byakuya!" yelled Sakura delightfully. Renji sighed with relief, now that the Capitan was here both the hellions would act like angels. Renji let go of Sakura and she instantly bounded to Byakuya's side and latched onto one of sleeves.

"I'm so happy to see you!" said Sakura. It only took a breath before Sakura and Ichiru were both chatting at their Uncle. Yuki however had remained silent and backed away till she was standing behind Rukia, next to Renji.

Finally noticing Yuki's absence Rukia turned around and looked at her youngest child. "Yuki go greet your Uncle," she whispered. Yuki however only stared at the Kuchiki noble unmoving. "Yuki!"

Yuki shook her head and turned to Renji, she buried her face into his shihakusho refusing to look at Byakuya. Renji put his hand on Yuki's head, she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Yuki greet The Capitan," he said softly. Yuki blinked and then nodded. She detangled herself from Renji and turned to Byakuya, who had been watching the entire exchange over Sakura and Ichiru's babbling.

She looked at the ground refusing to look up at Byakuya, "Hello Uncle Byakuya, it's good to see you and thank you for letting us be your guests for the next several days."

Renji watched as the Capitan stared down at his youngest niece, he gave a curt nod and then returned his attention to Sakura and Ichiru. Yuki turned and went back to Renji's side, once again she buried her face into his shihakusho once more. Renji put his hand on her black head again and began petting her hair, he could feel her shaking against him. He looked up and saw The Capitan staring at him over Sakura's bobbing head, his expression wasn't one of pleasure.

* * *

Renji sat on the roof of the 6th Division Barracks staring up at the dark sky. Behind him Yuki turned over in her sleep and snuggled deeper into the blanket he had given her. Renji looked behind him and then raised the glass in his hand to her and downed it. Ever since arriving at the Kuchiki mansion Yuki had not left his side.

While Sakura and Ichiru were happy to see Byakuya and had not left a moment of peace since their arrival, Yuki had refused to leave Renji. And even though he had done nothing to orchestrate the girl's behavior he didn't fail to notice the glares that his Capitan was giving him.

When it had been time for him to leave and return to his Division Barracks Yuki had asked if she could join him. Rukia had not been pleased that Yuki had wanted to avoid staying at the Kuchiki household but she knew that if she denied her wishes her daughter would sneak out to be with her Uncle anyways. So begrudgingly she had agreed to let Yuki go with Renji.

Renji however was not pleased that tonight of all nights Yuki had asked to stay with him. He sighed and leaned back waiting for his drinking partner to arrive. Every month on the full moon they had a drink, originally Renji had wanted it to be every week. But his partner had objected sayings that responsibilities came first. Renji had scoffed but agreed, some time was better than no time.

He could feel her spiritual pressure getting closer, she was almost there, a few more minutes. He turned around to look at Yuki, never in a million years would he have guessed that she would favor him over the Capitan. Renji smiled, he hadn't surpassed Byakuya Kuchiki in strength yet but it was nice to know that in one area there was no competition between them. Yuki had made it clear who she felt safer with, who made her more comfortable, who she trusted more.

"Lieutenant Abarai, we have a guest with us tonight," she said her voice soft.

Renji looked at Yuki's sleeping form, "Yeah the kid won't let me go anywhere without her."

"Is her visit to the Kuchiki Mansion not a pleasant one?" she asked.

"I don't think that it's not pleasant, I just think that maybe she doesn't really want to be there," he said pouring her a drink.

"I see," she said. "It is fate than that she is here," Nemu said. From beneath her shihakusho she pulled out a thin file with the 12th Division insignia on the front. "This I believe may be one of the reasons why Byakuya Kuchiki distances himself from the youngest Kurosaki."

Renji took the file in his hands, he opened it and began reading. It was Hisana Kuchiki's profile. It gave a comprehensible history of her days in the Rukon, her marriage to Byakuya Kichiki, her search for her sister, and then finally her death.

"How does this help me understand…"

"If you look at her psychological and personality profile you may understand more Renji," Nemu said taking a sip from her drink.

Renji read, it was someone's handwriting that he had never seen before. It read: _Hisana Kuchiki, plagued not only by chronic health issues, but mental instabilities as well. After extensive conversations it is noted that she feels extreme guilt over the abandonment of her younger sister. She had become an introverted and soft spoken individual, this may be due to her childhood up brining in the Rukongai District. Her mental status poses no danger to the Kichiki family, however her physical health has diminished her bodily strength. Health is assumed to degenerate over the next several years, expectation, death within three years. _

"So they had already signed her death certificate before she was married to the Capitan," Renji said. "But this does make sense, soft spoken, introverted, quite that's Yuki to a tee. No wonder the Capitan stays distanced from her she's almost a carbon copy of his wife." Noticing Nemu's absence he looked around and saw her sitting next to Yuki. Her hand was over her head and she was trying to calm the girl, who looked like she was having a nightmare. After several moments Yuki stilled and snuggled into Nemu's side.

"You're good at that," he said.

Nemu looked up at him, "Yes when we were younger I had several other siblings. I was the oldest and sometimes growing up in the Research and Development Department can take a toll on young ones. I often comforted my brothers and sisters."

Renji smiled, "That's a good talent to have you'll make a great mother one day."

Nemu's face instantly fell and her hand paused over Yuki's shoulder. "I cannot become a mother," she whispered.

"What?"

"Mayuri-sama has ensured that I cannot bear children in my current state," she said.

Renji stared at her as she resumed her motions, he closed the file and put it down next to him. He leaned back on his hands and looked upwards. "Ahh well kids are overrated, little brats running around making noise, taking up all your time, the only one I like is that one," he said.

Nemu was silent for a long time and then let out a small laugh. Renji turned and looked at her, "You are very kind Renji, but I know the truth." Renji opened his mouth to argue but her look quieted him. "You will one day before a wonderful father."

"Which means one day you will one day be a wonderful mother," he said.

* * *

Byakuya stood with his back to Renji, he was staring out of the window looking into his garden below. Renji had been called by his Capitan to the Kuchiki manor, the room had been silent since his arrival and Renji was starting to become unnerved.

Renji could hear the voices of Sakura, Ichiru, and Jade Matsumoto from down in the garden laughing. He did not however head Yuki's melodious laugh. "Sir I…."

"Renji I would like to know why it is my youngest niece has been avoiding me these last few days," the Capitan asked.

Renji was slightly unnerved by the question, he didn't want put Yuki out anymore with the Capitan. "Well Sir….I….I don't really know."

"I know that is not true Renji," the Capitan said. He turned around and faced his subordinate "I would like to know why she actively avoids my presence and would rather stay with you than here with the rest of the _family._"

Renji noticed how the Capitan emphasized the last word of his sentence, he was obviously not happy that Renji was getting all of Yuki's attention. "I'm not sure," he said once more.

Byakuya was silent then "I would appreciate it if you distanced yourself from Rukia's daughter, I don't want her to form and attachment that is not appropriate. I also do not want her to get the wrong impression about your presence," he said.

"Sir I…"

"I think that separating yourself from her would be the best for Yuki," Byakuya said. "For the rest of their visit here I would like you to remain at the Barracks fulfilling your duties."

"No!" the door suddenly was slammed open. Renji turned around to see Yuki standing in the doorway her hand on the door, Rukia standing behind her daughter poised as if she had been trying to stop her. "Please don't Uncle Byakuya! It's not Uncle Renji's fault! I like having him around!"

"Yuki!" Renji was already in enough trouble with the Capitan he didn't want anymore.

"Uncle Byakuya please don't make Uncle Renji leave….I know that you don't like him being here but I love him and I want him to be here" she said.

"Is my presence not suitable for you Yuki, do you not want to spend any time here at the Estate?" Byakuya asked.

Yuki thought for a moment before she shook her head no. "Yuki! Don't be so mean your Uncle is being very generous taking time out of his busy schedule to spend time with you," said Rukia.

"To spend time with Sakura and Ichiru!" she almost yelled. The room went silent and Renji stopped breathing, this was not how had anticipated his day going.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked Yuki.

She stood silent for several moments before finally speaking, "I'm sorry Uncle Byakuya but you're not wrong when you say I don't like it here. I don't want to hurt you feelings but I know how you feel about me, you don't like me because I look like Aunt Hisana."

Rukia gasped, "Yuki.." before she could silence her daughter however Byakuya held up his hand.

"I've known it for a long time now, ever since I was younger, you've never been as fond of me, not the way you are with Sakura or Ichiru. And I never understood it, not until last night. When Uncle Renji wasn't looking I read Aunt Hisana's file, and he was right we are very much the same," she said, she had yet to look up. "And after I read that it all made sense, I heard momma say once that Aunt Hisana broke your heart when she left, and having me a constant reminder around must be hard." Finally Yuki looked up and Renji saw the pain in her eyes, "I'm sorry I'm so like her Uncle Byakuya I don't want to make you sad." She began to sob into her hands and refused to look at anyone.

"Yuki…" began Rukia, but Renji silenced her. Ignoring his captains orders Renji walked over to Yuki and bent down to her height, he pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Uncle Renji but I didn't want you to be sent away," she said softly to him.

"It's alright Yuki, don't worry anymore," Renji told her. He bent down and took her into his arms, she held onto him tightly. "It's all going to be fine, you be good alright," He stood and attempted to pull away from her, it took some difficulty but finally he was able to escape her grip. He turned to Byakuya and bowed, "I'll report to the barracks Capitan."

Except for Yuki's sniffles the entire room was silent was Renji left.

* * *

Renji sat on the barracks rooftop and stared at the numerous lights from the windows of the Seireitei . He sighed thinking about how Yuki had clung to him and had refused to let go of him. He had felt her spiritual pressure reaching out trying to cling to him until he stepped through the gates of the Kuchiki mansion. He hadn't wanted to go but he knew for her own sake she would have to get used to dealing with Byakuya, he was after all her Uncle. And even though it felt like Ichigo was stabbing him in the heart all over again, he had to admit that in reality, he wasn't really her relative. No matter how deep the bonds of the Rukon run, the fact was that Yuki was a Kuchiki Princess.

A light tap attracted his attention, he hadn't felt her coming because he had been so lost in thought. He turned to look up at Nemu who was standing over him. She took one look at him and knew something was wrong, "Renji? What's wrong I felt your reiatsu fluctuating….."

"The Capitan has forbidden me from going near Yuki while they're here in the Soul Society," he said his voice cracking when he said her name.

He saw Nemu's eyes widen a fraction then soften, she sat down next to him, closer than usual. "I am sorry, I know how close you are to her."

"It's actually the Capitan I feel bad for, she's really not going to talk to him now," he said trying to smile, he failed and looked at her. Her eyes were soft and full of pity and compassion. He ran his hands through his hair tying to make himself feel better. As he did so he remembered all the times Yuki had asked him to fix her hair and all the times he had embarrassed himself attempting to.

"Perhaps her sorrow will change his mind."

Renji looked over at her, "What?"

She glanced sideways at him and then looked back at the horizon, where she could faintly see the Kuchiki mansion. "Even from this distance I can feel the youngest child of the Kurosaki's spiritual pressure, she is extremely distraught."

Renji glanced in the direction of the Kuchiki mansion, he hadn't taken his eyes off of it since he had sat down, "Yeah I know how she feels."

Nemu reached out and took his hand in her own, Renji noticed that hers was slightly colder than it usually was, however it was still comforting.

* * *

It was six am when he heard the Capitan's voice outside his bedroom door. "Renji I need to speak with you immediately, come to the office as soon as possible." With that Byakuya left and awaited Renji in his office.

Renji blinked twice at the Capitan's request and then turned over, he snuggled into her pillow, not wanting to leave her scent. He hesitated for only a few seconds and thought about going back to sleep, he didn't want to face the Capitan right now. However thinking back the Capitan's voice did sound a little irritated. He sighed and inhaled her scent once more before rolling out of bed and putting on his shihakusho.

He walked into the room and had a faint sense of de ja vu, Byakuya was standing behind his desk his back to the door, staring out of the window. Renji waited, he was almost sure that something bad was about to happen to him, with Byakuya's temper he would probably be demoted back to an enlistee.

Renji shut the door behind him and waited for his Capitan to say something however he remained silent for several minutes until Renji finally said something. "Sir what is it…."

"She will not stop crying."

Renji jolted, he almost wanted to fall backwards, "Sir?"

"Yuki, she has not stopped crying since you left yesterday, not to sleep, to eat, nothing she will not leave her room or speak to anyone. Rukia even attempted to contact her father in the human realm, and even then Yuki would not stop crying."

Renji stared at the Capitan dumbfounded, he didn't know how to respond, "Sir?"

"Rukia says that she has never acted like this before not even when her and Ichigo would leave Yuki alone or with a chaperone," Byakuya turned and faced Renji. His face was worn as if he had been up all night worrying and stressing; Renji knew that his Capitan had tried to find a solution to the problem and had failed. "What I do not understand Renji is why she is so upset."

"Capitan I…"

"My niece seems to despise me and prefer you to my presence, and it is not something that I understand at all. Perhaps Renji you could enlighten me."

Renji froze, he didn't know what to say, how was he supposed to tell his Capitan that his youngest niece thought that he hated her. Renji sighed, he could be honest with the Capitan, and risk losing Yuki's attention and esteem, or he could simple play dumb and continue to let the rift between Byakuya and Yuki grown. Nemu's soft eyes flashed through his mind momentarily and he knew what he needed to do.

"She thinks that you don't like her sir, Yuki thinks that because she resembles Rukia and the late Lady Kuchiki that you don't like her. Yuki is afraid that you hate her because she brings pain into your life," Renji as tactfully as possible.

Byakuya fixed Renji with an emotionless stare, "That however doesn't explain why she has a preference to you, I could perhaps understand if she desired her father's company over my own, but why she has taken a liking to _you_ doesn't make sense to me."

Renji smirked, it was just like the Capitan to round aboutly insult him. Renji scratched the back of his neck, Byakuya's eyes suddenly widened at the action, Renji stopped suddenly. Byakuya said nothing but continued to stare at Renji, feeling uncomfortable Renji lowered his arm and cleared his throat. "Umm well it's kind of hard to explain Capitan, Yuki doesn't really fit in with her two siblings, everyone's always known that…..and well…..she's not really like Rukia or Ichigo either…..she's well she's just different."

Byakuya waited in silence for Renji to continue, "I don't know sir, really I don't, I just….there's this kind of connection we have…." Renji sighed knowing that he was going to have to be completely honest with his Capitan. "It's because she's the most important person to me." Byakuya subtly moved, "Even more than Rukia….I've never cared about anyone like I do about Yuki. She looks up to me and for some reason the kids taken a liking to me….no one has ever done that…thought of me as important and I think because of that we have this strange bond...I look up to her and she looks up to me."

"You wish to model yourself after a child?" Byakuya asked.

Renji smiled, "After that child…..yeah….. I'd like to model myself after her. She's wise beyond her age, and inside her there's a strength that rivals even her fathers, she's got a wonderful sense of humor, and most of all….she's got a strong heart."

Byakuya turned away from him and was silent once more. To Renji it felt like it was a very long time before his Capitan spoke again. "That child believes that you are someone to look up, that is a heavy responsibility, to be a role model for someone so important. I expect that you will continue to conduct yourself accordingly…"

Renji stared at his Capitan's back, "Sir?" he was confused, was Byakuya telling him good job?

Byakuya turned to face his Lieutenant, "You must have been presenting yourself well for a Kuchiki Princess to have taken such a liking to you."

Renji smirked, "Yes sir." Renji bowed low to his Capitan and turned to leave, he was at the door when Byakuya spoke once more.

"Make sure that she never has to cry like that again," he said. Renji turned around to look at his Capitan, however Byakuya had once more turned his back to his Lieutenant. Renji hesitated and then left. As he walked towards the Kuchiki mansion he thought about how his Capitan's reiatsu had changed slightly after their talk. He had been Byakuya Kuchiki's shadow for more than seventy years now, and though his Capitan underestimated and still thought of him as a mere subordinate, Renji knew his Capitan well enough. Though his Capitan had made no indication of his feelings Renji knew what he was feeling, he was devastated about Yuki's feelings.

* * *

As Renji rounded the corner he saw Rukia standing at Yuki's bedroom door, Sakura sitting against the wall combing her hair, and Ichiru laying on his side lounging, looking strangely like Ikakau. "Come on mom let her alone she's not going to stop crying, even dad gave up," Ichiru said with a groan.

"Yuki, sweetie come on now let me in, talk to me baby," said Rukia, her voice kinder than Renji had ever heard before.

"Urgh this is getting boring, where's Uncle Byakuya I want to go shopping," Sakura said.

"Come on Yuki, please let me in."

"Let her go mom, she's just being an annoying brat" Ichiru said. Suddenly he was picked up by the front of his shirt and lifted from his feet. "Whaaaat!"

Rukia turned around to see Renji holding Ichiru in the air, the Lieutenant of the 6th Division glared at the young boy. "Don't act like such a pest, that's your little sister in there! Didn't your father teach you anything about being a big brother?"

"What? Un…Uncle…Renji put me down!" Ichiru said struggling against Renji's grip.

"Ha ha that's what you get Ichiru!" Sakura laughed.

Renji turned on her, "What are you laughing at prima donna she's your sister too!"

Sakura swallowed her tongue and her eyes widened, Rukia turned around to watch Renji. Who had put Ichiru down next to Sakura against the wall, he towered over them and glared. "Listen up you two, I know that you're father would tan both of you if he saw how you were acting towards your little sister! You were born first, and you know that you're duty is to protect her, to comfort her when she's sad, or hurt, or weak. That's your job as older siblings and the fact that you're not doing that means that you are failing!"

"But what are we supposed to do she's been crying all night and all day!" Sakura said.

"Than you sit with her _all night and all day_! It doesn't matter how long she cries, your responsibility is to be next to her!"

"Come on Uncle Renji," Ichiru leaned against the wall his arms behind his head. "Yuki's just a kid, she's being silly over something that doesn't matter."

Renji glared at the half Shinigami, "Doesn't matter? Your sister's heart break doesn't matter? Let me tell you something you insufferable little strawberry head, your little sister is the most important person to you, it doesn't matter how different or silly she's being, if it's upsetting her it's important!"

Ichiru and Sakura looked at each other and then back at Renji, the terrified look on their faces made him know that he had gotten his point through to them. He was about to open his mouth once more when Sakura's eyes light up, "Uncle Byakuya!" she yelled. She and Ichiru darted past Renji and went instantly to the side of the Kuchiki head, hoping to be saved from his Lieutenant's wrath.

Renji turned and looked at his Capitan, their eyes locked for a moment and then Byakuya's eyes shifted to the bedroom door. Renji turned his head, Rukia was standing staring at him dumbfounded and silent, not realizing that the door behind her had been opened and that her child was standing behind her staring at Renji.

Yuki's eyes were swollen and red from having cried all night, her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled and even though she was smiling Renji could tell that she was about to cry again. He scratched the back of his neck and looked back Sakura and Ichiru who were babbling to their Uncle. "Gosh Yuki you look like such a mess, you had better get some sleep before the Sakura Blossom Viewing Party Tonight."

He glanced back at Yuki and Rukia, who had finally noticed her youngest child had come out of her room. Yuki looked at Byakuya and then back at Renji, "Will you be there Uncle Renji?" Renji gave her a smile and a nod, her face lit up with a happy smile, she turned to her mother. "Momma can I have a bath?" Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and her smile was wide and bubbly, a rarity for her.

Rukia looked at Renji still dumbfounded and then nodded, "Sure baby, go on get ready and I'll have it prepared for you." Yuki smiled at her mother and then at Renji, she retreated back into her room.

"What….how….did you….I…oh never mind," Rukia said throwing up her hands. She wasn't even going to try to get an explanation. She watched her other two children and her brother for several moments and then spoke to Renji again. "Thank you, I know that they love their sister but sometimes they forget how to act," Rukia smiled and looked up at Renji.

"Yeah well…..sometimes kids just have to be reminded."

"Agreed….so Renji will you brining anyone to the Party this evening?"

Renji stilled and then looked at his friend suspiciously, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh please just because I live in the human world doesn't mean that I don't hear all the gossip, it's obvious that you're having a relationship with Nemu Kurotsuchi," she said with a smile.

Renji reached up and scratched his neck, "Well ah…"

"So that's where Yuki get's it!" Rukia said.

"What? Huh?" he looked at his hand and back up at Rukia.

"Ichigo and I could never figure it out! Whenever she's nervous or bashful she always does that, that exact same movement with her hand! We always wondered….."

Renji stared at his hand, the Capitan's reaction made sense now, he had seen his Lieutenant's traits in his niece. Renji looked back at the Capitan who was still listening to Sakura and Ichiru, though he had a look of contentment on his face Renji could tell Byakuya was still quite discontented at Yuki's feelings.

* * *

Renji waited for her halfway between the 12th and the 6th, he didn't remember being so nervous ever before. It wasn't like he was unsure of Nemu's affections, he knew how she felt quite well, however this would be the first time that they were going to publicly acknowledge their relationship. He was very nervous, his hands were clammy, he couldn't stop pacing, and he wasn't able to catch his breath.

However it all was calmed the moment he saw her, she appeared out of nowhere, completely enthralling in her new Kimono. It was dark magenta, with black birds flying over it, her hair was braided and twisted and pinned into a beautiful design at the back of her head. Renji stared at her as she turned around twice to give him a better view.

"I adore it more than anything else Renji, you have given me a wonderful gift," she said the edges of her mouth slightly upturned. Renji looked into her beautiful green eyes, they were sparkling with delight. He smiled back at her and then held his arm out to escort her she smiled back softly and placed her arm in his.

"I am very excited for this night," she whispered.

"Me too."

* * *

When they arrived the entire garden had gone silent, then a soft mummer had started, and then the normal sounds of the party had begun again. No one said anything directly to them, however Renji saw Ikkaku and Yumichika standing in a corner watching them. Ikkaku had a scowl on his face, his arms were crossed over his chest, while Yumichika was smiling brightly and played with several coins in his hand. Renji shook his head, he caught Ichigo's eyes, the former substitute made no movement except to smile, and then return to the conversation with his wife and her former Capitan.

Nemu gracefully walked into the room, she had greeted several of her comrades with a gentle bow and a slight smile. Renji tried to look casual and started looking around the room again he stopped suddenly when Nemu did. He looked down, standing in the way of the couple was Yuki. She had her dark hair pinned up in a similar style as her mother, and she wore a deep blue Kimono with silver moons on it. She glanced at Renji and then focused her eyes on Nemu.

Yuki held up her hand to Nemu, resting in her palm was a large magenta flower that matched her new Kimono. "This is for you," Yuki said.

Nemu took the flower and examined it. She looked at Yuki and noticed that the child had three similar blue flowers pinned in her hair. Nemu took the flower and examined it, "This is a Camellia flower is it not?" Yuki nodded her head, "Is tonight not about Sakura blossoms?"

Yuki glanced to her right, the couple's gaze followed. Sakura Kurosaki was standing in the middle of a large group of people laughing, chatting loudly, and demanding everyone's attention. She had on a brand new pink Kimono and her hair was adorned with Cherry blossoms. Yuki looked back at the couple, "A Sakura flower is loud and bright, it's a powerful fragrance and it is always noticeable." Yuki plucked one of the flowers from her hair and held it in front of her, "They say a Camellia blossom has no fragrance, when a Camellia falls it is silent and tragic."

Yuki stared at the blue blossom in her hand and then smiled up at Renji, "But that's wrong, Camellia's have a hidden soft fragrance, they are silent, and they are the most beautiful when they fall." She replaced the flower back into her hair then looked at Nemu. "You and I, we are the Camellia's," she turned and looked at her sister who was still in the middle of the crowd. "We will never be as popular as the Sakura Blossoms and we are often forgotten but…" she looked at Nemu and Renji with a bright smile, "We are unique and only the most appreciative understand our beauty." Yuki replaced her flower in her hair then looked at Renji with a bright smile and then turned to leave.

Renji stared at the little girl then said, "Yuki who taught you that?"

Yuki stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, "Papa." She touched the flower in her hair, "He brought these with him when he came from home." She smiled again and then ran off into the crowd.

Renji opened his mouth to speak but Nemu beat him, "That child…..that child is wonderful." Nemu held up her flower and pinned it to her hair like Yuki had done. She turned and smiled at Renji, "Does is suite me?"

Renji smiled, "Yes it's perfect."

* * *

"I see Yuki gave the flower to Nemu," said Ichigo as he plopped down on the bench next to Renji.

Renji glanced over at Ichigo and then stared out over the party, he found Nemu standing with some of the other women from the SWA happily chatting. "Yeah, she said you brought them from the Living world for her."

"Yep, I know my children and I knew that Sakura was going to somehow make this night all about her," Ichigo said. He looked to where his eldest child sat, still amongst a throng of people. Ichigo sighed, "I know sometimes Yuki doesn't feel like she belongs, and it's hard living in the shadow of two older siblings but I always remind her that she is a part of our family too. Rukia too, we both know how much Yuki didn't want to come but we wanted her to, if we hadn't made her then it would have only reaffirmed her insecurities about not being like everyone else."

"Ichigo she still thinks the Capitan hates her," Renji said before taking a sip of his sake.

"Yeah, she told me, but only after she told you…." Ichigo glanced at Renji. "She told her dearest secret to you before she told anyone else you know."

Renji nodded, he tried to pick her out of the crowd but he didn't see her. "You're very important to her Renji….thank you for that." Renji looked at Ichigo, "Sakura and Ichiru are spoiled by everyone, except you, I think with you Yuki feels like she has something that her siblings don't, your undying affection and care. It's good for her to have something special like that all to herself."

"I care about the other two too Ichigo…"

"I know, but Rukia told me how upset you were with them when they acted selfishly towards her. I know that you care about Sakura and Ichiru but your favorite is Yuki….and I just wanted to thank you for that."

Renji glanced at Ichigo, "Strange thing to thank someone for."

Ichigo laughed and took another drink of his cup, "Yeah I know, but I guess we're a strange kind of group." They sat in silence for several moments before Ichigo spoke again, "You're always counted as one of us you know."

Renji glanced at Ichigo, he wondered if Yuki, in all her wisdom had picked up on his insecurities and told Ichigo. He threw back the rest of his sake and stood, he turned away from Ichigo, but before leaving he uttered a soft 'thanks.'

* * *

Renji yawned, it was very late and the party had every intention of continuing until dawn. Renji however was ready for a nap and some snuggling with Nemu. He stood from his spot next to Ikkaku and walked to the edge of the garden, he needed to stretch his legs. He was used to walking around the mansion, he often had to bring his Capitan his business there and he knew where he was going. He had gotten far enough away from the party to where the sounds were muffled and the light had dulled.

He stretched his arms as he walked down a long hallway and found himself facing a smaller more private garden he had never seen before. He looked around, the light was low and the entire garden was cast in shadow from a cloud that had moved across the moon. He looked and thought he saw someone standing in the middle of the garden, he squinted his eyes right as the cloud moved and bathed the garden in light.

Renji noticed that Yuki was standing in the middle of the garden staring up at the moon, she sighed once and then began to stroll gracefully through the garden letting her fingertips graze over all of the leaves and flowers. He was about to approach her when he saw the Capitan step into the garden and into the light.

"Yuki?" his voice was soft but the silence of the garden amplified it.

Yuki spun around and faced her Uncle, she said nothing but clutched her hand to her chest, she was intimidated by the Head of the Kuchiki Clan. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, his voice monotone.

"I'm sorry Uncle I was tired of the party and wanted somewhere more quiet," she said nervously. "I didn't mean to wander."

Byakuya said nothing for several moments and then placed his hands behind his back and examined the garden. "This was my late wife's private garden."

"Lady Hisana?"

Renji saw Byakuya nod slightly, "It was one of her most treasured spots."

"It's very beautiful," Yuki said looking around.

"Do you like it?" Renji saw Yuki nod, Byakuya turned around to face her, "Then it is yours."

"Uncle?"

"I have been made aware that you do not feel comfortable here, I apologize for this, I often forget how different you are from your siblings," he said as he glanced in Renji's direction for a moment. "Your brother and sister are satisfied very easily, you however are a little more…complex. Perhaps giving you something that is yours would make your stays here easier."

"But Uncle Byakuya this was Lady Hisana's!"

"Yes and now you share not only her name but one of her most precious treasures as well," he said.

Renji saw Yuki look down at the ground, he saw a glint of light as one of her tears fell to the ground. After several minutes of her silent tears she wiped her face and looked up at her Uncle, with a smile she placed her hand behind her neck and began nervously scratching, "Sorry for crying Uncle. Thank you very much!"

Renji smiled, she really did inherit something from him. Yuki stopped and then bowed to her Uncle. Then she turned and headed away from the garden and away from Byakuya. However before she left completely she turned around, ran back and stood in front of him. She stared up at him for several moments then took one of her flowers from her hair and handed it to him.

"It's not a Sakura blossom but then….I've never been one of those," she smiled up at him then turned and disappeared into the house.

Renji watched as his Capitan held the flower up to his nose and inhaled. Renji smiled and then turned away from the scene, everything was right now. Everything really was the way it was supposed to be, Yuki and Byakuya would be fine now. And even knowing this Renji somehow felt like he had just lost something precious.

* * *

When he returned to the party an hour later he sat back down next to Ikkaku, who questioned where he had been. Renji shook his head and refused to answer, he instead focused his attention to the mindless chatter that the Lieutenants were having. He caught Nemu's eye for a moment, she tilted her head as if to ask him what was the matter and where he had been. Renji shook his head and then downed another glass of Sake in front of him not caring who it belonged to.

There was a commotion behind them, almost all the Lieutenants looked to see what was going on except Renji, he stiffened when someone remarked that the Kurosaki's were leaving for the Living World. Many of the Lieutenants stood and went to bid their farewells. Renji, however, remained with Nemu and those who were too drunk to moved.

Moving closer to him as he poured another drink Nemu spoke softly, "There is something troubling you."

Renji shook his head, "Nope everything is the way it should be now." He smiled at her and then poured himself another drink. He watched as her eyes focused on something behind him, Renji didn't turn to look he didn't want to see Yuki bid farewell to his Capitan.

Suddenly small arms encircled him from behind; he looked down and recognized the small arms that had entrapped him. "You didn't come say goodbye Uncle Renji," Yuki said her voice full of hurt.

Renji patted one of her arms and then turned around to her, "Yeah sorry kid there was just a lot of people over there."

Yuki looked up at him and almost cried, the fact that her most beloved Uncle had almost missed seeing her off was devastating to her. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, realizing how his actions were impacting her Byakuya's and Ichigo's words came back to him.

"_Make sure that she never has to cry like that again."_

_"You're very important to her Renji…."_

He smiled inwardly to himself and then put on a goofy grin for her, "Hey hey now I wasn't going to let you go! I was just waiting for those clingy jerks to let you go so I could have you all to myself." He engulfed her in a hug then and she buried her face into his chest.

"You better not have," she mumbled. She pulled back from him, "Uncle Renji, Uncle Byakuya gave me Lady Hisana's garden, he said that he wanted me to be welcome."

"Yeah, that's good now maybe you'll believe everyone when they say he doesn't hate you?"

Yuki nodded and then hugged him again, "Yeah but…." She softened her voice, "You'll always be my most favorite Uncle." She pulled back and smiled at him, then she took his hands in hers and placed her other Blue flower in his hand. He stared down at it and smiled. Nothing had changed between them, nothing would ever change, no matter what happened, she would always be his favorite and he would always be hers. Byakuya's actions didn't matter for them.

She smiled up at him and then looked at Nemu, she launched herself into Nemu's arms and hugged her tightly. Renji knew that Nemu was surprised, the fluctuation of her Spiritual Pressure made that evident, but he couldn't look at her, he was too mesmerized by the flower that Yuki had given him.

Yuki grabbed him once more for a quick hug and then ran towards her mother, she turned hallways there and yelled, "Bye Uncle Renji, Bye Aunt Nemu!"

Renji's head snapped up and he glared at the girl, who was waving at them and running towards her parents. "Hey you…." He balled up the fist not holding the flower and shook it in her direction, he glanced at Nemu who was blushing brightly. "You troublemaker!"

But she was gone, lost in the crowd of people. "Renji….." Renji looked over at Nemu who was staring at the crowed after her. She turned to him and smiled her soft smile, "She is my favorite niece."

Renji smiled he looked back at the group, he laid his free hand a top of Nemu's slightly cooler ones, "Yeah…..she's mine too."


End file.
